Haunted
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: After a frightening expirience with a previous bf would she be able to cope with it all, and will Rachel give Puck another chance? And will Puck fall in love?
1. A Night to Forget

**Well this story was inspired by Evanescence song Haunted, its basically a story of how Rachel's relationship with the captain of the Hockey team, and how Puck realizes the whole thing. This is well after the birth of Beth and Quinn moving on without him... after a night of fighting and major destruction, Puck realized something he never realized before... love.**

**I do not own Glee, but I so wish I did.**

_**Haunted**_

_**Puck's POV**_

_**A Night to Forget**_

Another day of fighting now it's getting ridiculous. Everything was different before the pregnancy. I loved Beth, but since Quinn gave her away, I couldn't do anything. This wasn't our first fight. I sighed and walked to Finn's house to hang out like old times.

But my mind was in the gutters, I headed somewhere I haven't been in months, well since October. A female with brown hair, came out of her drive way, she looked different, though. Her style was the short skirts, and sweaters, but seeing Rachel in a dress that had slits up her thigh mad my mouth water. She turned to see me. "Noah why are you here?" she asked ever so cautiously.

"Just came around the area and since we're friends I thought I'd stop by..." I smiled.

"Why do you think we're friends, Noah? I mean we don't talk, ever since the whole loving someone else thing." she asked hurtfully.

She was with Karofisky since the whole thing with Jesse happened. He was kinder to her then he ever was with anyone. What did the captain of the puck-heads have that I didn't. "Rach, is everything okay?" I asked looking at her expression, she was hurt, sad and looked confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled fakely.

I sighed, she wouldn't trust me anyway. "Rachel you can tell me,"

"IT'S NOTHING NOAH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled/cried.

She ran into her house. And there was Karofisky, looking at me... scratch that glaring at me. "What the hell did you say to my girl Puckerman?" he demanded.

I looked at him. "Nothing, she over reacted!" I yelled back.

He glared and went to go see his girlfriend.

I sighed and made my way to Finn's house. Ever since Quinn left the two of us here in Lima, while she's in New York living her life. The fights with her were over the internet.

_**Rachel's POV**_

I had broken up with him again, for the last time, he broke my heart and torn it t pieces, we had been dating since me and Finn broke up and just after Jesse. Dave loved me, or so he told me. But when I refused sex he didn't listen and that night I lost my virginity. I became his bitch after that... or whore whatever you want to call it. He abused me and told me what to do, I know this sounds like I'm lying but I'm telling the truth. I was afraid he'd kill me, if I did break his heart so I waited for him to do the honours. I said good, and kicked him out of my house.

"Berry, babe, I take it all back," He said when he was outside of my house.

"Get away from me! I don't want to see you!" I yelled at him.

"Rachel, come on, don't be like this!"

I fell to the ground crying. Trying to forget this.

When he finally left, I phoned someone I thought I wouldn't call for the life of me after all we've been threw. "Finn, it's me... I kind of broke up with Dave, and I need to talk to someone." I mumbled into the phone.

"Berry are you okay?" I heard Puck's voice.

"Noah, why do you have Finn's phone?" I asked.

He laughed. "Long story, Berry, long story."

_**Finn's POV**_

Sitting there waiting for my phone to ring, I haven't seen it in a few days now, the only person who was every in my room this week looking for something was-PUCK! Oh how I'm going to kill him, now this is going to be pay back. Revenge is sweet!

Puck looked at me. "Hey dude, Rachel called. She and Karofsky broke up again." he sounded glad, and revealed a smile.

I looked at him. "It's nothing to be proud of Puck, they love each other, and I'm glad she's not loving you other whys her world would be crushed."

He looked hurt, pained and wanted to go punch someone's lights out, mostly mine.

"Puck I care about Rachel, we're like friends, she knows she can trust me, so my friend needs me." I said proudly.

Rachel told me everything, i know that sounds gay and all, but she's honest, sure I love her, but not as much as I do for Quinn. And she loves or well... loved Jesse, then "loved" Dave, as she would put it. I jumped into my car and was about to pull out when...

"Open the door Finn!" Puck almost sounded like he was actually wanting to come.

_**Rachel's POV**_

I sat there when Dave's voice came on the other side of the door again. Did this guy have to be a douche?

"Rachel baby, I'm sorry!" he sounded drunk.

I rolled my eyes. "For god's sake, get the fuck away from my house!"

"Aw babyyyyyyy you can't resist the sexzyyyyyyyyyyyyynesss, you allllwaysss come back foorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr more..."

Sounds of other people came up from behind him. "Aww babee youuuu coooouuuuullld habe a foouurrrrrrr som!" he giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Dave, you're never going to see my naked body again, just go to hell!"

"Rachel?" Noah's sweet voice came from the other side of the door.

I smiled. "Noah?"

"Can someone get Dave away from me?" I asked with fear lacing threw.

"Yeah..." Finn's voice was now there. I opened the door to see Finn dragging Dave away.

"Don't hurt him Finn!" I called after him.

Did I honest to god love him after all that he put me threw? I shrugged it off. And looked at Puck then quickly looked away from him, I was ashamed of myself for what happened between Dave and myself. I loved Puck, I still do, but he's with Quinn, even if she's in New York.

**Well I was bored for this one, I mean who on earth would put Rachel and Karofsky? I mean I did, but this was to prove the two don't go together, but now for my Puckleberry story to start after this chappie, if i get enough people to like this :)**


	2. Back then Flashback chapter

_**Well this is the filler chapter on how Dave and Rachel started going out and it was all coastiewife465's idea, I mean I was going to do so anyways, but now I'm sure I'm doing it. So here's the entire story behind that.**_

_**(Months before)**_

Rachel's POV

There was Karofsky, being the cute puck-head he always was. Showing off to his guy friends when Quinn came up to me. She looked at me.

"Why on earth are you staring at him?" she sneered.

"Huh? Oh I was um... staring off into space..." I lied.

He smiled at me. "Yo Berry can we talk without any people around..."

I was scared what on earth did he want from me? "Uh... sure?" I said with a questionable look.

He smiled and led me to the office where no one was in my free block. I looked at him and smiled a little. "Rachel I was wondering if you know... wanted to go out with me?"

I started to blush. "You're serious right? This isn't some dream?"

He nodded. "I'm sure and if this were a dream I shall never wake up!" he smirked. _Oh god his women eating smirk, it's not as hot as Puck's but hey we're dating other people._

I smiled. "Sure... but why did you drag me here to ask me?"

"To do this," he said before going to the front desk. He had the mic for the announcements. _"Everyone, I Dave Karofsky am going out with the hottest Gleek in the world, Rachel Berry."_

I blushed and smiled at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(Third person POV) Glee practice.

Dave walked Rachel to Glee, and after Glee they were going to have their date, Rachel was smiling the whole way there, so far the school aside from the football team and the Cheerios, accepted their love. Puck stood in the door way waiting for Rachel to ask her out. He hadn't heard the news, but when he saw Karofsky he was going to kill him. But something hit him not literally, but pain in his stomach grew. He was jealous, but of what? Rachel kissed her new boyfriend on the cheek.

"Rachel, I'll see you at five?" he asked so politely.

"Dave come one, no one's going to kill us for loving each other, besides their opinions can go suck their asses," she smiled, it was the first swear word she actually used.

"Berry, you just swore!" he faked a gasp.

Rachel smiled. "Baby, come on I'm going to be late if you keep me behind like this, just come in to hear me sing. Ignore everyone else."

Dave nodded and they headed for the door again, Puck walked in. He was crushed, scratch that... jealous, crushed, and he felt incomplete. Fallowed by the two couple Dave picked his girlfriend up by her waist.

"Davii, put me down!" she giggled.

He shook his head. "What's the password?" he smiled.

"Kiss me," she guessed.

"Yes!" and they kissed, it was filled with lust and passion. Making Puck sick to his stomach.

"People get a bloody room!" he yelled.

"Jeez Puckerman, don't be a sour puss, I mean you don't have to take it out on us for being such a loner..." Dave responded.

"Dave be nice..." Rachel said to her boy.

"Yes ma'am," he giggled.

She gave him a _don't you dare call me ma'am again _look. And the rest of the Glee mates came in. "Dave are you going to stay?" she asked.

"Why not?" he responded.

Puck looked at Dave, he looked like he was going to punch his lights in. He watched as Karofsky had his girl all over him. Rachel kissed him then he went off to the side. Everyone was whispering and Puck looked at Finn who looked like he was fine with the romance then Mercedes stepped in. "Um, excuse me two things... once why the hell are you dating the puck head Rachel? And two where is Mr. Shue?"

Puck stepped in. "He has to go to court today that's all I heard... but he said we need to sing our solos so that he can chose for the sectional's solo."

Rachel was amazed, seeing that Puck remembered. But she said nothing and went to go get her iPod when Dave came up behind her. She turned to see her pink iPod in his hands. "I thought you were going to need this." he said so sweetly.

She smiled. "Thanks, can you get my iDock? It's in my bag too..." she asked sweetly.

He went to get her iDock leaving Rachel holding her iPod. Everyone else was on the other side of the room, gossiping. He came back and she set it up then found the song she was going to sing.

"_Nothin' about you is typical  
Nothin' about you's predictable  
You got me all twisted and confused  
(It's so you)  
Up 'til now, I thought I knew love  
Nothin' to lose and it's damaged 'cause  
Pattern to fall as quick as I do  
(But now)_

Bridges are burnin'  
Baby, I'm learnin'  
A new way of thinking now  
Love, I can see  
Nothing will be  
Just like it was  
Is that because

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you

Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah

_Been so many things when I was someone else  
Boxer in the ring, tryin' to defend myself  
And the private eye to see what's goin' on  
(That's long gone)  
When I'm with you, I can just be myself  
You're always where you say you will be  
Shocking, 'cause I never knew love like this  
Could exist_

Tables are turnin'  
My heart is soarin'  
You'll never let me down  
Answer my call  
Here after all  
Never met anyone  
Like you

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you

Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah

Can't believe that I  
Almost didn't try  
When you called my name  
Now everything is changed  
_  
Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you_

Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah." she sang.

She looked at her boyfriend to see him blown away with amazement. Santana the Latino girl looked at her and walked over. "Rachel, the rest of us were wondering if we could talk with you for a few minutes without Karofsky?"

Rachel looked at Dave then asked if he could go outside for a few seconds or so. When he left the others came over and the first to talk was Puck. "Rachel, why are you dating him?"

"Because I can date whom ever I want, and last time I checked you don't control my life!" Rachel snapped.

"He's bad news," Puck snapped back.

"You're bad news but I still dated you." she said.

Puck looked flustered and looked at Finn for help. "Sorry dude, I'm sticking with my other friend," He said. "He doesn't seem like the one who would pull a Jesse thing on her."

Rachel smiled, but then the rest of them were trying to get her to break up with him and used the same excuse that Puck used, but she wouldn't listen. She walked away and went outside where she forgot her boyfriend was, and she cried her eyes out.

"Shh, it's fine babe, they don't understand, but its not their life and you're the one who makes you're own decisions." Karofsky said.

She smiled. "You're right,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Well that was the beginning of their relationship now next chappie is the whole rape thing... then onwards with the story.**_

_**I own nothing from Glee other whys Puck and Rachel would be together and Dave wouldn't be as much as an ass and have a GF by now... please review.**_

_**The song Rachel sang was Unusual You By Britney Spears, and I don't own the song either...**_


	3. Rape

_**Well this is the second flashback to the night of the rape... *sad face* I whoever thinks the two are perfect for each other, you may want to take that back because after this chapter... well you'll see.**_

_**I do not own Glee, but I own the plot of the story *happy face***_

_**P.S: This is before she dated Finn and before Jesse**_

(Three and a half months ago)-Rachel's POV

We were walking home from our date, a month we've been dating. A month since I last remembered how Finn was the crush, and Puck was the ex. I looked at Dave, my Dave, and smiled.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked seductively.

I sighed. "You," I smiled wider.

My fathers weren't home this weekend. That made me vulnerable to burglars and theives. So I asked if he could stay the night, tonight. I wasn't thinking about condoms and I didn't know what happened to my birth control, but I knew he wasn't going to try anything... or was I wrong about that?

We walked into my house, one message was from Puck. _Shit I forgot about the plans I had with him! Oh well he'll understand. _I thought. He was the only Glee member left other then Santana who thought Dave was going to hurt me.

I smiled back at him and he led us up the stairs. When we got to my bedroom he kissed my neck fiercely. I let out a loud moan. His hands slid both my skirt and my underwear down. "Dave..." I whispered.

He ignored me. "Dave!" I yelled.

No responce. "DAVE!" I yelled louder.

He unzipped his jeans and slid them down. He smirked then said. "Babe, come on you'll fucking love this..."

"No, Dave..." I tried walking away when he pulled me back to him, now completely naked, he picked me up and threw me onto my bed. "umh"came from me, he threw me to hard. He got on top and literally ripped my fave pink shirt off, revealing a black bra with a small bow on it.

He smiled and took it off. His dick slid into me and thrusted. I cried so f-ing loud that he covered my mouth and said. "Shut up!"

I nodded and another thrust came and that made me scream in agony. I was sore down there and it wasn't even funny. One after another more cries and more thrusts. When he was done he made me slid down on top of him and he made me stop to see his thing. It was huge, I mean I haven't seen one before so I wouldn't know how big it is compared to any other person's. "Start sucking it!" he ordered.

I did what I was told and started. I cried with every bone I had in my body, that was when it exploded in my mouth after twenty sucks that were hard and whore-ish, even if I never did this before. Cum was in my mouth that's what I found out. And he looked at me with success in his eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-

(Third person POV) a few days later

Rachel walked into the choir room, for the first time in days. She was abnormally quiet and she feared every guy in the room, even Mr. Shue because of what happened.

"Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Y-y-yeah, M-m-m-mr. Sh-sh-shue?" she stuttered.

Everyone looked at Rachel who wasn't acting like herself. "You're solo?"

She nodded and went up there. "U-um the son-s-s-s-song I will be singing instead of Halo is called Haunted by Evanscence... which has no meaning to me, but it's related to relationships."

Mr. Shue nodded, but was suspicious.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_When Rachel stopped singing, everyone looked at Mr Shue, who was shocked at Rachel's song choice. He let it go, but the rest sure didn't.

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down **  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel bolted out the door to see her BF there, at her locker waiting with a smile on his face.

She looked terrified... scratch that she was terrified.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Well that is the end of the second flash back... sorry it was short guys...**_


	4. Fall in love

_**Well I know I said the last one was the last flash back, but the flashback is a week after the rape and is short then it goes on with the story**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**(A week after the rape) Puck's POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rachel looks more cautious around us, I mean come on at one moment she's singing about some guy raping someone and says she has nothing to do with it, then she's been avoiding coming to Glee, more then usual. I mean she ditches it like me ditching class to go fuck someone.

She walked into Spanish class and when she saw me, she looked like she was going to say something til Karofsky took her into the hallways. Probably another make out session. Neither came back until the end of the day, when she had Glee, but he didn't show up like usual lately.

Everyone looked at her. She was being self concious. Man if Jerk-off dick head hurt her, I'm going to hurt him. I walked up to her. She tried to cower away from me. Was she like this all the time?

"Hey Berry," I said with a smile.

She didn't look up, she was just cowering. "Berry did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no. "Why would Dave hurt me? He'd have to be you to even hurt me..." she didn't stutter this time.

I looked hurt when she looked like she was going to cry, but before I could say anything Mr. Shue came in and made us guys sing this Simple Plan song called 'Perfect', while the girls sang Blind by Kesha.

Berry wasn't into this unlike she always is. She looked out of place, like she didn't want to be here. Maybe her and Karofsky were planning something. I felt pain in my chest again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Right after the whole break up with Karofsky nowadays- Rachel's POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

With that after Finn made Dave go find some ditch to die in he came back with the same expression that Puck had... confusion. I wasn't going to tell them it, I needed Santana to talk to, I know she'd just tell Puck and the rest of them, but I felt since Quinn left Santana was the only girl besides Brittany actually listened to her. I sighed. Oh how I wish I could go back in time and change the past.

"Rachel, what happened? I mean you've been jittery since last month..." Finn pointed out.

"Nothing, seriously Finn, I just have changed." I lied, I was a pretty good liar around the two boys.

"Don't give us that shit Rachel Barbra Berry!" Puck yelled.

"HEY how the fucking hell do you know my middle name?" I demanded.

He looked like he was going to meet someone in Hell in any second. "I heard you're dad say you're full name once..."

She twitched, and became uncomfortable. I can't take the whole thing right now, and San could help me I mean she's like a sister now and well Britany is different when it comes to boys. "I need to go see Santana, I don't feel comfortable around you two right now." I said trying to control my jittery voice which helped.

They nodded. As I locked the doors, they both left. When I was walking over to Santana's house I was pulled into an alley way. And I felt the person blind fold me, and duct tape my mouth. The captor was the one and only Dave Karofsky.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Third person POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Santana was waiting for her friend to come over, not Rachel, she hadn't known anything of what happened. A phone call came from Puck, she smiled. She thought he was calling for some sex, but that wasn't it.

"Hey Puckerman," she said with a seductive tone of voice.

"Lopez, did Rachel arrive at you're house? She said she was going to be there..."

Santana's smile was wiped off. She was wrong. "No not yet, why?"

He sighed. "I don't know she said she needs to talk to you, like half an hour ago about her break up with Karofsky."

Oh how she hated Karofsky, in kindergarten he was a dick head, not as bad as nowadays, but he took her designer bag from Quinn which was her most prized position. "She broke up with him? Again?" she demanded.

She was glad though, but she was worried he was just like Jesse, breaking her heart for the hell of it. As much as she would hate to say Berry was one of her best friends. She sighed. "That dick head broke up with her again!"

"Again?" Puck asked.

She sighed and said. "They have an off and on relationship... they've been together on and off since Finn broke up with her."

(With Rachel)

He raped her again, she was honestly scared again.

"You don't kick me outta youuu're life Berry, other whys you get it." she cowered. Tears went down her face quickly, she was trying to escape, but he only dragged her back.

"I'm no-"

"Rachel..." Puck's voice called out.

With that Dave left without being noticed by Puck. She cried and she was just laying on the ground, naked, everything but her bra was left on her. She just laid there wondering if she was ever going to be saved. Voices called her name, she was too upset to say: 'I'm here, please save me'.

Her vision was going blurry due to tears, her skin was going colder by the minute. She thought she was going to die when...

"Rachel! Rach! Oh my god, we need clothes over here!" Santana's voice said.

Rachel's world became black and she thought she was dead, for sure. Days later she awoke to see she was in a white room, she thought she was in heaven now, considering everything was white. She got up and saw Puck in a chair, oh god this is going to be an awesome place to be in Heaven for eternity. She smiled.

"Hey you," he smiled.

She looked at him and blushed. "Hey,"

He looked at me, he looked concerned. "Berry, why were you in the alley way, naked?" she looked at him and then looked away.

"I don't know... I don't know." she lied she did know, but she doesn't want Dave to get beaten up.

"They said you were raped, and they did a rape kit... who raped you Berry?" he asked so sadly.

She just stared at him and she realized it was the whole situation. "I don't know Noah, I don't know..."

He knew she wasn't going to get anything from her, but he relized she was getting her results today from it. But she wasn't going to want to see it. Santana was at the door, she knew who raped her now, she was going to ask her when Puck was going to get up anyways.

Puck came out and Santana was coming in. She closed the door and stared at her. "He raped you, didn't he?"

"I don't know who or what you are talking about..." Rachel said... lied.

"You can lie to Puck all you want but don't you dare LIE to me Rachel!" she yelled then she lowered her voice. "Did he rape you?"

She cried and tears were running down her face. "Yes..." she mumbled.

Santana looked like she was going to loose it. "Don't... don't tell Puck..." she mumbled.

For what the both didn't know was that, Finn was listening in on their conversation. He went over to his friend to tell him what he knew. Quinn was there for moral support. Finn looked at the both of them and sighed, he didn't want to say anything, but he wasn't wanting to keep anything away from his friends.

"Where are my donuts Finn? Where are my donuts!" Puck shook his freakishly tall-ish friend.

Finn was still stunned over the news. He forgot everything that he was supposed to do. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry dude, I was distracted..." he said sort of lying.

Quinn knew the stutter, he was hiding something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Drizzle..."

"You did not just call me that," she said.

Puck looked angry. "Tell us or I swear to god you're allowence will disappear for weeks." he threatened.

"Rachel was raped by Karofsky... I over heard Santana and Rachel talking, Santana was talking an-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Puck yelled, everyone on the whole second floor yelled.

Puck stormed into Rachel's room where Santana and her were talking about make up now. "RACHEL YOU LET HIM RAPE YOU?" Puck yelled.

Rachel started to cry. Puck didn't know what was going on. Santana glared at him. "You idiot this was a private conversation, she's afraid of guys because of the one and a half months of putting up with him raping her."

Puck looked at Rachel who was cowering against the other side of her bed. Tears escaped their eyes. Santana was about to join in, but she comforted her friend. "Rach, come one, you can be out of school for a month and we both will go over Glee together..."

Rachel cried. "I can't go back to my house, I know my parents are gay, but thinking of living with men is going to be hard..."

Puck looked at Rachel. She couldn't look at him, not one bit, she knows it wasn't his fault, but she can't think of anything besides the fact she might be raped again.

"Can you leave Puck?" Santana asked.

Puck looked at Rachel one last time and when he left he felt something in his chest and she was on his mind... _**is this what those non-bad asses call love? **_He thought to himself. He loved Rachel he already knew that, but he feel complete around her now she's going to get her revenge.

**~~Aww :) Puck loves Rachel~~ **

**~~I feel sorry for both, I mean Rachel was traumatized and Puck is... ****well? Let's just say he's falling madly in love with Rachel.~~**

**Santana was being a good friend, which she is always to Brittany and Quinn, but Rachel feels like the only person she can talk to openly... OMG love triangle! Why did I not think of that? Well I think I got an idea for one of the chapters now ;) what do you guys think about Rachel and Santana being together? ~~Please review, I like your ideas and thoughts :)~~**


	5. SaviourThe Reason

_**Well I know Puck wouldn't yell, but he wasn't exactly thinking.**_

_**This chapter would be the apology. And when Santana is well falling for Matt.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**A day after**_

_**Santana's POV**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

God did Puck have to yell at her? I mean I know he wasn't thinking, but come on she was going threw hell, of course she wouldn't tell him. Rachel's fathers let her stay at my house to try to forget... but how could she? I mean she's scarred for life, I mean if she's like this forever then she won't ever make it for Broadway and she'll never be a star. This is just great, I'll be blaming Karofsky and Puckerman for all this! Mostly for Karofsky because of well... well you know. Puckerman for making my best friend cry and she was ruining my shirt.

I looked over at Rachel, it was the middle of the night and she was moving around quickly. Nightmare. I walked over and rubbed her back. She was rolling still then it died down end of the whole scene. It's been like this since she was in the hospital yesterday night. I didn't leave her side because she's like a sister to me, and I knew she would have wanted to talk to me.

Her head shot up. "Get a- oh hey San, sorry for waking you up..." her voice started off like she was going to yell then it died down.

"Do you want us Glee clubbers to like well put him threw hell?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "Rachel, he raped you, and left you for dead, yet you still love him?" I whispered.

Her eyes shut and tried to get her mind off of that. "Sorry Rach, I forgot for a second."

She just looked down. "Can you walk with me outside, I don't want to be ambushed again..."

I smiled. "Of course Rachel."

She put her housecoat on, it had gold stars on it, but I could tell there was tension there. "Do you have a different house coat?" she asked/mumbled.

I nodded and gave her my pink housecoat that was on the edge of my bed, it was long, unlike my other ones. It was supposed to be my gift to her later this year, but she needed it now. "Here," I said.

She practically ripped her housecoat off and put the other one on. I smiled. "What was wrong with the other one?"

"I can smell D-his aftershave on here..." she tried not to cry.

I sighed. "Rachel what else- you know never mind I won't ask."

As we walked out of my room, I felt something, a sense of pure sappiness, what was wrong with me? I mean come on I know she's not into girls and she loves Puck, so why do I have sappy feelings. Maybe it's not sappiness, it's probably nothing besides the feeling of caring and responsibility.

We walked out and there was Puck. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I'm just walking..." he trailed off.

Rachel just looked like she was going to threw hell already. "Just leave Noah, she's in pain right now."

He looked at her then back at me. "Is she talking about it?"

I looked at him. "I'm not a guy, I don't keep bothering her until she talks, ass-wipe!"

Oh shit did I just say that? "Wow now I'm called ass wipe." he said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

I looked at Rachel, she looked like hell. I sighed. "Puck, just go... she'll be fine."

He sighed. "Okay..." he whispered before walking off.

...

(Third person POV)

Over the past few days, Brittany and her boyfriend James, who's about in his twenties by now, were hanging out with Santana, but it also meant there was a guy near Rachel, which she almost ended up crying a few times.

James knew about what Rachel is going threw, he told her that his ex-girlfriend was raped and it took her a year to try to repress her memory of everything that happened. He said she had to become a reader and like get so caught up with stories until she was like addicted to it, then when that failed sort of she cried until she couldn't feel anything, he said that worked, but she really doesn't want to get too emotional.

She sort of got used to the feeling around James, they became close, but not in a romantic way, just in brotherly-sister kind of way. Brittany was happy Rachel was making friends, and Santana was pretending to not care. James was the only one who knew about her feelings for this guy named Noah, he doesn't know who he is, but James says Noah sounds like a good guy aside from his man whore life style.

"So what you and Brittany doing in Vegas besides gambling?" Rachel asked.

"Getting married..." he smiled.

Rachel smiled. "That's great, I'm happy for you." she said proudly.

"You have to ask Puck out when you can though, Brittany says you can't hide feelings from people forever." he said.

She laughed, but when she realized he was serious, her laughter died down. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just..."

"You love him still... the other guy?" Rachel nodded. "Rachel, every wound heals in time, but you can't just bite you're tongue forever. He's going to move on then he'd forget about you." _Who could forget Rachel? I mean she has fame written all over her and her future BF would be lucky._

Rachel looked down, she knew he was kidding about the whole forgetting thing but still. "Fuck Rachel, I was kidding!" he responded

She sighed. "I know..."

With that James got a phone call, it was from Brittany. Rachel was bored again, for the tenth time this week. Rachel looked at the time, it was fifteen minutes to five. Glee wasn't going to be over for another forty-five minutes, I'm vulnerable again.

She decided to phone Puck, but she didn't want to be alone with him, her mind changed to that to phoning Finn, who would drop everything and see his friend smile. Rachel knew he wouldn't try anything so she trusted him. She grabbed her phone off of Santana's nightstand and called someone, it was stupid of her to do this, but she loved him no matter what he did to her.

"Rachel?" Karofsky's soft voice tingled through the phone.

"Dave, I know I'm mad at you for what you d-"

"No I shouldn't have did any of that to you, I wanted I don't know... But I was stupid with all the alcohol in my system constantly..."

Rachel looked down. "Look, Puck knows, and I want you to be safe... even if you did that to me..." she trembled with fear laced in her words. "Just try to stay away from him, kay?"

"Yeah sure Rachel..." he said. "I'm sorry for everything I caused you."

Rachel sighed. "Me too, even if I did nothing to you. My final request is to move on, you know? Don't be one of those guys who just like mope and try to forget, for me."

K-Dave chuckled. "Rachel, you know me too well."

"Old habits...?" she asked questionably. "Of course I know you too well Davie, I mean we had off and on relationship, don't you remember?"

**(Flash back to before she dated Jesse and after Finn)**

"_Rachel, baby where have you been?" Dave asked her._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "You gave me the wrong directions AGAIN David Karofsky!" she yelled._

"_Don't get bitchy with me," he snapped._

"_I'm being bitchy? Talk about the poor little girl trapped inside a man's body!" she yelled again._

_Dave looked at her. She was looking away. "I know it's hard to be my boyfriend, but I can't stand this Dave, I'm sorry, bu-"_

"_You're breaking up with me? After everything?" he tried so hard not to cry, he didn't want to become like the Gleeks and sing about his feelings, it was too 'gay' or 'girly'. "I don't normally do this, but uh... I need to uh... like sing..."_

_Her eyes opened. "You David Karofsky sing? Am I dreaming or something?"_

"_Ha-ha babe... yes I sing... sort of..." he said while taking pauses._

_Rachel muttered. "This outta be good."_

_He sang her the song Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams. His voice sounded so beautiful and when he sang. "You're not forgiven right now... I just need space Dave..." she whipsered._

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

He thought Rachel would never come back, but the pain he caused her now wasn't as worse as this time. He wouldn't get her back. Period. He now sits back and realizes everything.

"Rachel... I know this song is well, you know un helpful, but it explains everything I'm feeling..."

"Okay..." she managed to say.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Rachel basically started crying. "Dave... just move on... dooooonnnn't maaaakkke it tooooooooooo harrrrddddd."

Dave was crying. "Rachel, I'mmmmmmm sooorrryyy, please me, please." he said.

"Not this time Dave... until we meet agaiin..." she managed to whisper.

Dave was crying harder now. "Rach, I am SOO fucking sorry, please, you have to believe me!"

"No, just go rape someone else!" she yelled before hanging up.

It was ten minutes to five thirty, she had to wait for Santana to come home. But she didn't want to see her upset again. She walked over to the door to block it, and leave Santana out there. Rachel ne- okay maybe she had a few suicidal thoughts, but nothing this painful. This was worse. Rachel grabbed a knife and made a cut over her wrist and blood came gushing out and then wrote in her own blood saying: 'I said until we meet again Dave, and this was what \i meant... good bye everyone else'.

**(Puck's POV)**

Okay so I sneaked out of Glee twenty minutes early to see Rachel without Santana making him go away. I stopped in front of the house and climbed up the tree next to it. When I got up to Rachel and Santana's room, a limp body laid in front of the door then I saw the note on the wall made in blood. _Oh my god, NO! Rachel. _My mouth failed me then I punched the window open.

_Rachel! Get up! _I tried saying, but my mouth betrayed me. I took off my shirt, my lucky white shirt I impress the cougars with... well used to.

Santana walked in. "Rachel! OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

"I was only going to come see her then I found her like this!" I cried.

Santana picked the phone up and called 9-1-1. Minutes later or so it seemed, sirens were coming down the street.

**(In the hospital Still Puck's POV)**

I was sitting there, we all were, even Mr. Shue, when Karofsky came in. "Where's Rachel?" he had the nerve to come here and ask where she was so he can kill her himself.

I punched his lights out and everything stood still. When the nurse came she said Rachel asked for Mister I raped my girl friend! That bastard! I asked if I could see her as well, she said she never asked for me. Pain struck my stomach again. She was going to take him back now, I would have no chance again.

"NOO! I WANTED TO DIE DAVE! YOU COULDN'T JUST LET PUCKERMAN KILL ME?" I heard her yell.


	6. How to Save A Life & A New Beginning

_**Thanks for the reviews, adding this story as you're favourites, the story alerts, favourite author, and author alert.**_

_What happened last time:_

_I was sitting there, we all were, even Mr. Shue, when Karofsky came in. "Where's Rachel?" he had the nerve to come here and ask where she was so he can kill her himself._

_I punched his lights out and everything stood still. When the nurse came she said Rachel asked for Mister I raped my girl friend! That bastard! I asked if I could see her as well, she said she never asked for me. Pain struck my stomach again. She was going to take him back now, I would have no chance again._

"_NOO! I WANTED TO DIE DAVE! YOU COULDN'T JUST LET PUCKERMAN KILL ME?" I heard her yell._

_**Haunted Chapter 6 (Dave's POV): How To Save A life/A new Beginning**_

There she was hooked up to an IV, and awake... I felt awful. I couldn't even look at her without feeling guilty and awful. Her skin was pale and her body was frail. She looked at me, she looked like she's been threw hell and came back.

"Dave..." she trailed off. "You came."

"Of course I did, I know you hate me, but I came here to see if you were okay," I said.

"I wanted to die Dave," she whispered slowly. "I wanted to die."

"You don't mean that..." I said.

She glared at me. "Do you know how empty I felt?"

I looked down. "How useless I feel? How stupid I feel as well? Or how many times I would freak out when a guy was near me?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"No you're not," she said.

"Yes I am,"

She looked like she was going to rip someone's face off. Man was she ever scary, I mean REALLY freaky. "NOO! I WANTED TO DIE DAVE! YOU COULDN'T JUST LET PUCKERMAN KILL ME?"

Her words killed me, and I mean the whole dying thing killed me. I don't think I could last a minute without being crushed by this hot female who I loved and still do. But she's crushing me with all this suicidal talk. I didn't want to cry.

"I know I used this song a million times to get you back, but this is kind of how I'm feeling, and I really won't want you to take me back if you don't want to."

"Let me guess... Bryan Adams again?" she smiled.

I shook my head. God I am such a pussy.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

She smiled. "You got to stop singing that song."

Her lips were moving, but the words were faded to me, I wish I could start paying attention to her instead of watching her perfect lips move. When I finally snapped out of it she was starring at me. "Dave, I can't stay mad at you forever... I know that sounds stupid, but I still love you."

I just looked at her. My heart was pounding against my chest. "Rach, I think you're better off with Puck then me... after what I did I don't think I can be in a relationship with you without being guilty or depressed."

"I don't know what I can do without you though..." she said with tears flowing.

I looked down then back at her. "Rachel, you can do anything," I said proudly. "Maybe in the future if you have the same feelings for us, and when I'm getting over the whole thing and getting help we could be together again, but you're better off with Puck."

Her eyes widened. "Puck? As in Noah Puckerman? The town's man-whore? The one who's you're enemy Puck?"

"You used to date yet you're calling him a man whore?" Puck's voice stated.

Rachel looked at the door. "Oh great he's here..." she said sarcastically.

"Rachel, I know you're upset, bu-" he was about to say before she turned on the radio to tune him out.

The song 'The Reason' came on. Rachel groaned and hid her face under the pillow. And I started to sing the song again. Great I'm a pussy like Puckerman, this day is the worst day I ever had!

" _I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must l-" _I sang that part before Puckerman pushed me. "Hey!"

"What? That song is annoying!"

"Annoying? Jeez have a better taste in music Puckerman! Hoobstank is ten times better then you at singing!" I snapped.

Rachel looked at me and smiled. "So true, but I have to admit Marianas Trench is fifty times better then that band."

Puck gave her a confused look. "What? I don't always listen to Barbra Streisand..."

"Babe, you only listen to their songs because of Josh Ramsay..." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I do not, I like their songs..." she trailed off as she grabbed her copy of _Masterpiece Theatre_ their recent album. She put the CD in the CD player and the first song she played was the song 'All to Myself'

'_I don't patronize, I realize,_

_I'm losing and this is my real life,_

_I am half asleep and I am wide awake.' _me and her sang along until the rest of the Glee g- ugh now she got me regretting calling the other dorks geeks great! I left before anything happened.

"Dave!" I heard Puckerman call.

**(Puck's POV)**

I was looking for Karofsky to give him another beating since he hurt Rachel, but this time no one was going to be near to stop me from killing him. "Dave!" I called. _Did I just call him Dave?_

"What Puckerman? Aren't you happy you get Rachel all to yourself? She'd be better off with you!" he snapped. "I got to get out of this town... I don't want to feel guilty anymore..."

I starred at him. "Dave, she wants you in her life even after what you did, I mean you sang her that song and to tell you the truth, she still lo-"

"Don't you dare say that word! SHE LOVES YOU, not me, YOU Puck!" I said. "She loved you since before Finn asked her out, she loved you during the off and on relationship I had with her, and she still loves you. Just go ask her and don't be a damn chicken! I know you love her too." He said clearly. "I was you're friend back before you were... the person you are now, I know how you act around girls you like..."

"Oh now you remember puck-head?" I asked. "You stole every girl away from me that I actually did like! Then Rachel came and you had to ruin EVERYTHING! She's too afraid to be alone with me, but she's fine with you!"

He looked down. "Take care of her for me..." he said before going off.

I watched him walk off. I sighed and went to my truck when I saw him being attacked by some random person. I ran over because I owe it to Rachel to take care of him. Then bam! He went down slowly, blood gushing out of his stomach area, and he was lifeless. My old friend, was about to die. The person who shot him was gone.

"DAVE!" I heard Rachel scream. _What on earth is she doing out here?_

I ran over and put pressure on his wound. "Noah, promise me you'll take care of Rachie for me." I nodded.

Rachel came to his side. "Baby, don't die on me, Davie please don't die, I can't live without you!" she cried.

The words pained me, but I had to stay strong. "Go get help Rachel!" I said softly.

She nodded and went back in the hospital. "Dave, do not die, she's going to be more heart broken then she already is!"

"Take care of her," he said before the paramedics came.

Everything was silent, the song 'How To Save A Life' was in my head. So I sang it for some odd reason.

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
__And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life"_  
I sighed. I don't want to go back in the hospital, so I hid in my car, where I could think.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness

...

_What would happen to Dave? What would happen next? Only I know, and you will see._

_**Sneak Preview**_

"_**I hope you're happy, Noah!" She yells at Puck.**_

_**Puck smiles, her white shirt reveals her black lace bra. "Oh yeah, I'm happy."**_

"_**Eww perv!" she yells.**_

_**He fakes a gasp. "Rachel, that's not we say to boyfriends..."**_

_**She smiles as she walks up to him leaving no space between the two. Her leg was close to his dick that it was rubbing against it. She felt it harden, then she smirked.**_

_End of preview_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or Glee sadly, but the plot is all mine :)_


	7. Giving Up, Depression, A question?

**~Sighs~ hey people.**

**Well we'll see if Dave made it or not, but I'm not saying the rest of this is sad... aside from the last two chapters... So what do you guys think about the last chapters?**

**Here are the reviews I had from 1-6**

Chapter 1 Rachel:

This is really interesting. I'd be interested in more.

**Coastiewife465:**

Holy crap on a cracker, now there is a pairing I have never seen or even thought of. You have definitely caught my attention, I can't wait to see what happens next. It would be nice to have a flashback to see how those two even got together in the first place plus the reactions of not just the gleeks but the rest of the school to them.

**Chapter 3 Bree:**

I like this story. This chapter was sad but I can't wait till Puck finds out.

**Bestdarnthing:**

I like this story. This chapter was sad but I can't wait till Puck finds out.

**Coastiewife465 on chapter 2:**

Yay, you used my idea! Anyway, I loved seeing how they got together. Also, poor Puck. I am a huge puckleberry fan so I felt like crying for Puck. I did like the fact that Dave wasn't afraid of announcing that he was dating Berry to the whole school in such a spectacular fashion.

**Coastiewife465 on chapter three:**

Oh, Dave you just had to prove Puck right didn't you. You hurt Rachel and in such an awful way. You don't do that. Grr. Well Finn and Puck to the rescue now. It will be interesting to see if she actually tells those two the truth of what happened b/w her and Dave. Keep up the good work

**Puckleberry Lover:**

awesome chapter but personally I think u should keep rachel and santana friends and have a lot of more puckleberry

**Rachel:**

I love that Puck is angry and loves her, but I think he's smart enough to not yell at and blame a girl who was just raped.

**Bestdarnthing:**

Rachel and Santana being together as a couple? I dunno...I really think Santana is a good friend...Loved this chapter btw :)

**Eryn1994:**

Amazing I loved more please

**Christina2002:**

Really liking this fic.

I feel so bad for Rachel.

Will Rachel be staying with Santana?

What

Will Puck do to Karofsky?

Can't wait to read what will happen next.

**twighlightangel61090**

I like this so far, adding Karofsky as the instigator was a different idea, but I really like it. please update again soon!

~Jess

**Christina2002:**

great chapter

**Bandgeek791:**

Woah cliff hanger

**Christina2002**

Wow...intense.

Can't wait to read what happens next.

**Thanks all of you for you're reviews, believe me I read them to get inspiration to write FF along with songs and what goes on in my head. You guys are the best! Thanks for the support and well if you have any ideas at ALL you can totally send me a message or add it to the reviews or email. Disclaimer: I sadly DO not own Glee :(**

_**What Happened Last time:**_

"_Don't you dare say that word! SHE LOVES YOU, not me, YOU Puck!" he said. "She loved you since before Finn asked her out, she loved you during the off and on relationship I had with her, and she still loves you. Just go ask her and don't be a damn chicken! I know you love her too." He said clearly. "I was you're friend back before you were... the person you are now, I know how you act around girls you like..."_

"_Oh now you remember puck-head?" I asked. "You stole every girl away from me that I actually did like! Then Rachel came and you had to ruin EVERYTHING! She's too afraid to be alone with me, but she's fine with you!"_

_He looked down. "Take care of her for me..." he said before going off._

_I watched him walk off. I sighed and went to my truck when I saw him being attacked by some random person. I ran over because I owe it to Rachel to take care of him. Then bam! He went down slowly, blood gushing out of his stomach area, and he was lifeless. My old friend, was about to die. The person who shot him was gone._

"_DAVE!" I heard Rachel scream. What on earth is she doing out here?_

_I ran over and put pressure on his wound. "Noah, promise me you'll take care of Rachie for me." I nodded._

_Rachel came to his side. "Baby, don't die on me, Davie please don't die, I can't live without you!" she cried._

_The words pained me, but I had to stay strong. "Go get help Rachel!" I said softly._

_She nodded and went back in the hospital. "Dave, do not die, she's going to be more heart broken then she already is!"_

"_Take care of her," he said before the paramedics came._

_Everything was silent, the song 'How To Save A Life' was in my head. So I sang it for some odd reason._

_**Haunted chapter 7**_

_**(Rachel's POV a month after)**_

_He was motionless, doctors say he may never wake up, too much blood lost. Too Much. I sit there say after day to make sure I'd be there for him when he wakes up, I want my Dave back. I want the guy I fell in love back in grade eight back, the sweet guy he was then back and the incredibly hot one back even after what he did, I know that sounds desperate, but I want him back. I stared at his lifeless body. Sobbing. Crying for him to come back. No response. What am I doing? I feel like Bella Swan when her Edward leaves her. But Edward didn't exactly get shot so I can't say that. Oh great now I'm talking about Twilight! Just great! Dave get the fuck up! I can't stand this anymore just wake up for god's sake, for my sake wake up, I need you! Please. More tears stain my cheeks. It's useless he's gone, Rachel. I got up and kissed his forehead._

"_I'll never forget you Dave, you were the only one who really cared for me besides my fathers, I hope our spirits meet again... soon." I cried._

_Movement. Eyes flutter open. Is this a dream? "Rach?"_

I jolted up from the seat to realize it was all just a dream, he was still lifeless. I looked down. Maybe I should give up... what am I saying? He's going to wake up any moment, just give him time. I looked at the door to see Noah. Maybe he's here to get me to get out of the room. I shrugged it off and looked at Dave. More sob less tears fall to the floor, oh Dave, you could have had a better life then me, and yet you leave mine to join the rest of the neanderthals. I'm broken, no one can fix me besides you. You have my lock and key to my heart, you son of a bitch! You left me here to die! Tears fall rapidly. Then everything becomes a blur. I cried myself to sleep again.

"_Rachel," his angelic voice called out._

"_Dave," I smiled. I run up to him and he disappears._

"_Dave come back," I cry out._

"_Rachel," a new voice had spoken._

"_Rachel" _

My eyes flutter open to see Puck there with Santana. The room is pink now, different from the white room I was just in. Then I realize they dragged me back home. Just my luck. NOT! "Where am I?" I ask with a confused look upon my face.

"Home." Noah replied.

"You fucking retards!" Did I just say that? "I need to be there for when he wakes up!" I start sobbing. "I need to be there for when he wakes up."

Noah looked down. "He's not waking up, the doctors confirm that."

"You're lying to me! Just let me be there!" I sobbed even more. "He's my everything he can't die, not now!" Tears drip down my face. "I need him."

Santana stepped in. "Rachel, I mean come on the guy got what he d-"

"He didn't mean to rape me! He was drunk!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Does that honestly give him the right to rape you?"

I was about to punch his face in. "Oh so it gives you the right to sleep with every damn chick in this town? And Santana, does it give you the right to sleep with both men and women without an actual relationship?" I asked hurtfully. "Just stay out of my personal life from now on." I was being dramatic, so sue me.

...

The Next day at Glee Club after school (Rachel's POV still)

...

I sighed, I may as well go to the meeting considering the fact that I haven't been for a month now. Santana and I practiced everything I needed for Glee when I got back. I walked in to see I was early again. I smiled, it gave me time to think. I took out my homework I had for Socails an essay on the Tudors from the middle ages. BORING if you ask me, but hey I'm fine with it, it's keeping my mind off of something... with that everyone came into the room, this was going to be an interesting Glee rehearsal I could feel it.

"Hey Rachel, how have you been?" Kurt asked nicely for a change.

I faked a smile. "Great,"

He nodded then took a seat in the back row. Next was Mercedes to ask if I was fine, same response I gave Kurt. Artie and Mike didn't ask when they came in, but Finn did. "I heard they're pulling the plug on him..."

I closed my eyes. "Not now Finn, please..." Tears rolled down my cheek again, but not enough for everyone to notice.

"Sorry..." he said kindly.

I sighed. "It's fine."

Noah sat on the other side of me. I sighed, just what I needed, him to be next to me, Mister Let's Bring Rachel Home To Her Parents when she's not even awake. "Berry, look about yes-"

"Don't say it or so help you god Puckerman I will kill you!" I snapped.

Everything went silent. Until Mr Shue, Brittany and Matt came in the door. "Hello Rachel, it's nice to have you here today..."

I nodded. "Uh Mr Shue, while I was in the hospital I realized something... How selfish I am to always take the solos, how ignorant I have been and well if it's ok I think my solos should go to someone like Mercedes and Kurt for a while..." _Did I just say that? What has gotten into me?_

"As touched as we are Rachel, you deserve the solos right now, I mean you're going threw hell right now..." Kurt responded.

I looked down. Mr Shue went on about Nationals. I sighed, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. "Uh... Mister Shue, Rachel has been working on something during... her hospital visits and I think we should hear it." Santana called out.

"San, I told you to stop listening in on my "talks" with Dave!"

"How are you talking to him Rachel? Please enlighten me with that!"

"You know you can be a huge bitch at times!" I yelled and did my 'diva' walk out on the club. I needed to calm down I mean I just yelled at my friend, and said the b word in front of everyone in the choir room.

"What the hell is wrong Rachel!" her voice sounded pissed.

"EVERYTHING SAN! MY BF'S LIFE IS GOING TO END, AND EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS FUCKED UP!" I yelled yet again.

"Oh so you take it out on me?"

"Sorry San, I was just pissed that you were listening in on the whole thing."

She sighed. I turned to see her there by the choir room door. "I'm here, remember that... you can't just ignore that and say screw you."

"I don't need help Santana, I need my boyfriend back, I need my life back to when Dave used to hold me lovingly, I need him San..."

I walked closer towards her and she pulled me into a hug. "Everything happens for a reason Rach..."

I started crying yet again. This time I hope is the last time for a week or so.

"Look I bet he woke up and wants to talk to you as soon as you get there, but you need to come back into the choir room so you can just get the whole song over with, I bet you he'd want you to move on if he isn't going to wake up."

I smiled. She was right. We walked back into where everyone else was, Brittany and Noah smiled... okay well everyone smiled. I faked a smile then said. "Can I do the song now?"

Mr Shue nodded and I gave Brad the music sheets to the song. It may be depressing but right now it's how I'm feeling.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

I finished it off, and everything was silent. I sighed as I took my seat.

...

Saying good-bye to Dave...? (After Glee club at the hospital Third person POV)

...

_Rachel stood at the door wondering if she should go in. But she was too afraid to, because she was wondering if he'd wake up to see her saying good-bye forever. His blood pressure rose, he was going to be okay, she thought._

"_Rachel?"_

Just a day dream, she figured. She stood there wondering if he was about to wake up. He showed no signs of doing so. She walked in and she knew she lost him forever. She nodded then kissed his lips tenderly and rested her head on his. Tears formed as she laid there beside him for hours unable to say anything. She was going to miss him dearly. "I'll always love you Dave," she sobbed.

She had to face it, but she couldn't bare it. They were going to pull the plug at any moment. She got up, she couldn't watch this happen. She would just cry and be scarred for life. "I love you." she bursted into tears again. She left and never looked back.

...

(After Rachel left still at the hospital) Third person POV

...

Puck saw Rachel running out of the hospital, it was nearly nine when he went to see his old friend for one last time. Walking into his room he noticed that he was still not moving.

"Karofsky, who would have thought you would be the first to die out of the two of us? Remember back when we used to be friends? We said I would be the one who would die first?" Puck chuckled. "Well we were wrong, it was the other way around... just not in a sense that you were murdered... she's never going to forgive you, you know? About dying... you're giving up this quickly, after what you and Rachel had? I know I was jealous the whole time, but it was clear the two of you loved each other dearly."

Puck sat there just waiting for a response. "You know you're a coward for not fighting! Dave you were never a coward! Yet here you are being one and not fighting for you're right to be here on earth where you belong!"

Still no response. Puck rolled his eyes. He got up and left the room.

...

With Rachel at her house. Rachel's POV

...

I stared out my window, hoping, praying he was going to wake up and be there outside. Stupid fantasy? Yeah, yeah it is, but it's just going to knock me out and then it would hit me that he isn't ever coming back to life. Maybe fate had other plans for him. Life's a living hell.

Falling asleep slowly I noticed a shadow by the tree next to my window. I was awake now, realizing my dreams have come true, Dave was here. I smiled as I quickly opened the window and when I was about to say Dave and climb down the tree, my hopes dropped when I saw Puck standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Came to say I'm sorry for everything..."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are Noah," I muttered.

"Can I climb up to see you?" he asked.

I sighed. "Whatever, you're probably not going to give up if I say no, so I'll just make it easier for you, and for me considering I'm too tired."

He smiled as he started to climb, I walked over to the bed and sat down. Minutes later I saw Noah, the one I truly loved. Even though I loved Dave while we had our on and offs, I loved Noah the whole way threw. I sighed and went back in to depress mode as Leah, my old friend from elementary school would call it, she said I have four modes to my personality: one the diva mode, two the singing mode, the depression mode, and the kind hearted gentle mode. I smiled oh how I miss that bratty kid.

"Look you're not the only one whose going to miss him so don't go all emo on me..." he said.

I glared at him. I wasn't going emo on him! How dare he say that. "What are you talking about? I was the closet thing he had to a friend then those puck heads on his stupid team! And you were never friends with him so you can't say you'll miss him!" I snapped.

"How would you know ANYTHING about my life? I mean you don't know if I used to be his friend!"

"US-"

"Can you let me finish? During high school we went our seprate ways, I was a football person so I did football and he was a hockey type person so he joined hockey, when our rivalry started we started to hate each other, but that doesn't mean I missed being the five year old Puck and Dave."

I sighed. "He said once, while I got drunk that one day, he said he did have a few regrets... he regretted that he threw that slushie in you're face that one day... the day that you two became public enemies..."

Noah smiled. "I egged his house the day before that... yet he thinks he started it! Ha-ha-ha! Dave you were always the one who says you started it..."

"When did the two of you become friends?" I asked.

His smile died down. "We were friends since birth, our mothers were best friends, and our fathers worked together..."

"Oh..." was all I could say. _Come on Berry you can talk use you're damn voice!_

"There was this one memory I could replay every single day... the day we built an igloo, we were playing inside it... I think we were about ten by then, when this girl with brown hair and brown eyes came over to ask if she could play with us, we said no because girls have cooties, she said 'if you wanted to suck each others dicks you could have told me', at the time we had no idea what she was talking about, but we got out and star-"

"Hold on that was you two idiots?" I demanded.

"Yeah, why?"

I started laughing. "Wow, I cannot believe you don't know who that chick was..."

"That girl was you?"

I smiled. "Duh! God, the brown hair, brown eyes, and the diva walk out didn't ring a bell? You know I'm still mad at you for throwing those snow balls?"

"You got you're revenge though, you got all you're friends to knock our igloo down while we were in it... which reminds me I had a damn cold because of you!"

"Because of me? You started it..."

"Yeah but you collapsed the igloo on us..."

"You said I had cooties which was politically incorrect."

I smiled. "I need to fall to sleep,"

He nodded as I laid down on my pillows. He took off his shirt. "What are you doing Noah?" I demanded.

"Can't I take my shirt off?"

"If you plan on sleeping here your taking the floor!" I joked.

He gave me the puppy dog eyes. "I was kidding Puckerman."

"Did you just call me Puckerman?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..."

He laid next to me and then I dozed off into my dreams.

...

Third person POV (A few weeks later)

...

Rachel and Noah have been hanging out every day after that night, they became really close, but Noah wanted to become more then friends, he knew she still loved Dave, so he never asked. She would have nightmares about that night Dave got shot a lot, but when she wasn't dreaming of that she was dreaming about what could have been. That morning she woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She threw up for the next five minutes. A knock came upon the door below. Rachel sighed. She hoped it was Santana, Dave or Noah. She knows Dave's dead, she accepted it, but there is a hole in her heart so she often thinks he's still alive. Walking down she heard Santana's voice saying. "Rachel open up or I swear to god will get Brittany to totally go ninja on you're house that you'd have to pay for a new door."

"I'm COMING!" she yells to her friends.

When Rachel finally opened the door she found an angry Santana, and a blonde who looked like she was totally lost.

"Finally we called last night and I said we were coming by at noon to give you the make over..." the Latino girl said.

"I also said last night that would be over MY DEAD body." Rachel said while adding emphasis on 'MY' and 'DEAD'.

Brittany sighed. "I'm bored, can we at least do something we agree on? Like talking like normal people?"

Rachel smiled. "I like that idea..." she walked over to the kitchen and realized her fathers left her a vegetarian subway sandwich she asked for the other day.

She grabbed it and started to eat it. Brittany smiled and Santana looked like she noticed something a bit odd. "What?" Rachel asked after swallowing.

"You've been eating a lot lately..." she noted with a bit of suspicion.

"Are you trying to point out that I'm fat now?" she demanded.

"NO, that's not what I'm getting at..."

Rachel sighed then continued eating. They all stayed in silence til a knock came upon the door. Brittany walked over to the door to find Puck there with flowers in hand. Rachel looked to see who was there and saw Puck with white roses and smiled. He noticed his favourite PJ's of Rachel's; her pink silky pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked in her small little voice.

She was still mad at him for what happened last night, maybe it was just her hormones working at that point, but he said she was getting a little too big. He meant height wise, but Rachel thought he called her fat. She got over sensitive and made him go home.

"Came to apologize for yesterday's behaviour..." he said with a small smile.

"No I was being a little over sensitive, you don't have to be sorry..." she said with a small smile.

"You've been eating a lot, you're too sensitive, Rach what's going on?"

Rachel sighed. She knew what had been going on, she found out a few weeks ago, but she didn't want to point it out, not to Puck. "Nothing, I'm a growing girl, it's normal..."

Santana noticed she was lying. "Rachel come on you can tell us."

"It's nothing really, I'm going for a walk, see you guys later..." she said.

She walked upstairs to get changed when Puck came up behind her. "Rachel,"

"Noah, I need to get changed..."

"So we can talk while you change..." he said.

She rolled her eyes, she knew he wanted to see her naked. "You're going to be outside while we talk..."

He nodded. "Okay..."

She walked into her room and closed it. She walked to her dresser and grabbed her white baggy shirt and sweatpants. "So what's been going on Berry?"

"Nothing, Noah..." she replied as she got changed.

When she was done she walked out of her room and went down the stairs. Avoiding seeing Puck's expression. When she was down the stairs she put on her flip flops and walked out the door.

...

Rachel's POV (At the graveyard)

...

Looking for Dave's tombstone, just what I planned for a typical Saturday afternoon. NOT! But I needed closure and someone I could "talk" to. I know you can't technically talk to a dead person if you aren't like this ghost whisperer, but they at least can't talk back or be like Noah. Walking up to a stone that said: _Dave E. Karofsky_

_A great hockey player and a faithful boyfriend_

_1993-2009_

I smiled slightly. "Dave, I'm scared... I'm scared I won't be able to take care of our child, scared I won't be a good mother, scared of not being able to survive with you gone..." I said softly.

I could hear him now: _Babe, you're going to be a great mother, you'll be able to take care of our child, you're going to become a great singer, you'll be on broadway, and you'll be able to survive._

Smiling to myself hearing those words were what I need to hear, but to hear it from my own thoughts weren't going to be able to do it.

"I'll take care of our kid, I'll remember everything we've gone threw excluding the horrible things, and I'll always remember you, I promise. I'll visit you when I can and you'll see you're kid or kids if it's twins when I bring them here." I sighed. "I never thought of a life without you..." I whispered.

For half an hour I was here. And for half an hour I was in complete silence. I looked at the stone for a second. He wasn't just one great hockey player he was the best one out there, he could have played hockey professionally and he'd be called the great one like Wayne Gretzky or be better then him. Maybe it's my imagination running wild about him, but he was the best hockey player I knew.

A blonde male came beside me. I reconized him from his hockey team. I think his name was James or Dean. "Hey Rachel, how's everything?"

"My life sucks... weren't you Dave's apprentice? I mean he one he taught everything he knew?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I was... I'm James if you forgot my name."

I smiled. "Well I kind of remembered it."

"So what happened between you two before the shooting? I mean you two were so close then everything just fell..." he asked.

"We were going threw a rough patch in our relationship... for what I didn't expect was that I was pregnant with his kid..."

"You're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"Two months, can you keep it a secret? I don't want it going around the school..." I responded.

He nodded. "Sure,"

I smiled. "I was wondering since the two of you were close if you wanted to be the god father to the kid? I know I barely know you, but I think I need someone who was close enough to him instead of some random stranger."

He smiled. "I'd love to be the kid's god father."

Everything went to silent mode. It got a little awkward. He sighed. "So..."

"I got to go," I said while turning around.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I smiled at the offer, but I declined. "It's fine, I don't live that far from here."

"Okay, be safe."

"Will do..."

...

Third person POV

...

Rachel walked by Puck's house, to see him watering his mother's flower beds.

"Berry I thought you were home by now?"

"Nah, I was just walking around town."

He smiled as she walked over to see him. "So what are you doing anyways..."

"Watering..." he said as he pointed the hose at Rachel.

The water soaked her shirt and it was the type of shirt that if you're wearing a black bra you could see it clearly. Rachel screamed her head off at that moment.

He laughed. "Don't be dramatic."

"I hope you're happy, Noah!" she yells at him.

Puck smiles, her white shirt reveals her black lace bra. "Oh yeah, I'm happy."

"Eww perv!" she yells.

He fakes a gasp. "Rachel, that's not we say to boyfriends..."

She smiles as she walks up to him leaving no space between the two. Her leg was close to his dick that it was rubbing against it. She felt it harden, then she smirked. "Pay back is a bitch, ain't it?" She walked away from him. "And you're not my boyfriend."

He quickly grasped her wrist. "Wouldn't you know? And what if I want to be you're boyfriend?"

...

_**Well I thought you guys would want a long chapter, but I hope you guys like it :) I cried while typing this chapter... So how did you like it anyways? Did I do anything wrong or did you like something? Review cause really I like how you guys give me ideas and how you voice you're opinions. My email by the way is on my profile if you ever want to send ideas for the series if you don't want to put it on your reviews... peace**_

**_Song: My Immortal By Evanscence_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee sadly *sad face*_**

_**love Shay**_


	8. Question Answered and Truth Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and the support guys I mean this is like the main story I've been working on lately, with everything going on with this story I'm glad I have you're support for this story. Anyways we left off with Puck asking Rachel 'And what if I want to be you're boyfriend?', Rachel tells James she's pregnant and asks him to be the godfather, he says yes... now on with the story you guys love :)**

**Haunted chapter 8: Question Answered and Truth Revealed Rachel's POV**

I stared at him for a few minutes, did he really ask me that? I mean it's Noah we're talking about he's probably jo- oh god he has that serious face on him, damn it I was wrong, he does want me to be his girlfriend, but what if he breaks my heart... what if I break his?Oh come on Rachel don't be afraid of this hunky hot guy. What am I thinking, he probably will do what Jesse did use me and push me to the side. Rachel just fricking decide already, I mean Noah wouldn't break you're heart because he'd break his in the process.

"W-w-w-w-what?" I asked trying to keep it cool.

"I asked if you, what if I want to be you're boyfriend?" he smiled.

Oh god he's smiling, Rachel snap out of it and answer the poor guy's question. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"How many times do I have to say this? Seriously Rachel, what more do you want? Do you want me to go get more flowers for you? Go down on my hands and knees? Do you want me to ask you on in front of everyone in school? What more do you want?" he was practically begging me now.

Rachel, I think we have our little game now. I smirked. "Prove to me that you want to be my boy..."

"Rachel, I'm begging you stop this, you're practically killing me with this crap! Just answer already, it's a yes or a no response."

I pulled him towards me and we kissed. He deepened the kiss making it more passionate. I smiled as I pulled away. "Does that answer you're question Noah?" I asked while blushing.

"You're blushing," he pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious..." I giggled.

He smiled as he pulled in for another kiss. He forced his lips on me, but I didn't care I was with Noah again, my Noah. Deepening the kiss, I thought of the week we were together. We were a bunch of hot Jews, and it didn't matter to us if everyone in the school knew about it. But at the time his heart was with Quinn, so I lied and said I still love Finn. I kind of did, but he wanted Quinn, both of them wanted her. I was just the loner.

"I forgot why we broke up, we were hot sexy Jews, and we threw that aside." he said as he pulled away.

"You forgot? I mean sure you do, you loved Quinn, remember?" I pointed out.

"I was being romantic, you just ruined it." he giggled. _Did he just giggle?_ "And you loved Finn, that's w-"

"I lied... I knew you loved her so I said to you that I loved him so you can have Quinn. Sure I was still in love with that boy, but I only truly loved you." I said softly. I looked down to my stomach, should I tell him?

"Oh." he said softly. "Why are you looking at you're stomach, you're not getting any fatter." _If you only knew._

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't start yelling if you lose you're temper." I whispered. He nodded. "You remember how he raped me? It turns out he never used protection, of course why would he? I mean he was drunk most of the time, and well..."

He stared hard at me trying to figure it out. When it finally donged on him his mood softened. "You're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded. "Damn, I swear bad things happen to you constantly, but its good because you'll remember him threw the kid..."

"What if I don't want to remember him like that? I don't want to remember him for the bad things, like the fact I was raped, he was killed, and I'd be remembered of the bad things he did to me while drunk." I was crying now, great. I thought I was threw with crying.

"Rach, I'm sorry I was looking at the positives..." he said softly.

"Can we just not tell anyone? I don't need it going around school."

He nodded. "Thanks.." I whispered as I walked away.

...

Puck's POV after Rachel left

...

Dave you fucking retard! She's broken and torn now, thanks you know who to really treat a girl with respect. NOT. If you were alive right now you son of a bitch I'd beat the crap out of you, and you'd wish I had killed you! I had to mow the lawn, but I put it all aside to go see her.

...

Third person POV with Rachel and Santana at Rachel's house

...

"Hold on a second, that bastard you used to call a BF got you pregnant?" Santana asked in a calm matter, but inside she wanted to rip someone's head off. Santana got up and paced around Rachel's room.

"San, it's not that big of a d-"

"It is a big deal, Rachel, he got you pregnant, also he raped you..."

Rachel flinched, she didn't need to be reminded constantly about what he did to her. "Sorry Rachel, I'm just mad he's not here to take responsibility for what he did to you. Now poor Puck has to pick up the pieces of what he left behind... an empty shell."

A knock came upon the door below. Rachel ran down the stairs, in hopes that Dave was there, even if it was a fairy tale that never would happen. When she opened the door, there was Noah with a single white rose.

Rachel smiled. "Puck, I mean Noah..."

"You called me Puck," he smiled.

"By accident, Noah." she said. "Besides I like Noah better then Puck, Puck breaks girl's hearts while Noah is the sweetheart who actually cares about them." she smiled after she said all that. He was confused, when he finally got it, he too was smiling.

"Well I think Noah is thinking that his girlfriend should be laying down and resting." he smiled. He all the sudden liked talking in third person.

"Rachel is socailizing with her best friend though." she smiled, but Noah gave her a cross look.

"Fine, I'm going to take a nap, jeez." she giggled.

She pulled him into a kiss, the kiss was different this time, it was longer, it left like electricity was going threw the two, and Noah slid his tongue into Rachel's mouth. When she pulled away thirty seconds later she left like she was high on his love. "I love you Rachel."

She smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest. She hoped this wasn't a dream, and if it was, she never wants to wake up. "I love you too Noah."

...

_**Hey sorry this was a short chapter, but at least PuckleBerry is back together.**_

_**Rachel: Could you skip to the part where Noah takes me t-**_

_**Me: Don't spoil where he takes you to on you're first date, they'll find out next chapter.**_

_**R: but, come on it's where he's romantic, unlike every other chapter**_

_**M: He was romantic this chapter**_

_**R: not that romantic *pouts***_

_**M: Say the disclaimer**_

_**R: Shay doesn't own Glee, but she owns the plot line to this story... there happy? Can I go see Pu- I mean Noah.**_

_**M:Go ahead, you could have gone ten seconds ago.**_


	9. Advice and A Date

_**Hey people :) well I know Puck would have been more mad about the whole pregnancy thing, but he this chapter he takes his anger out on everyone in the school-by everyone I mean the geeks and the 'puck-heads'... I do not own Glee *sad face***_

_**Get Ready for a REALLY long chapter**_

Haunted chapter 9

Puck's POV (A few days after last chapter)

She's been avoiding me for the last few days, whatever freaked her out made her skip Glee, as she always did lately. I missed the kisses I would get high off of. I looked at some random geeks and got people to help me throw them in a dumpster. Even got someone to throw 'Beyonce' in. I was mad... no scratch that furious with what happened with my old friend for what he did to Rachel, since I can't take anger out on Rachel without feeling guilt, go feed a cougar's sexual hunger, or beat the crap out of Karofsky, I'm taking it out on the geeks. Santana noticed what I was doing, she slapped my face.

"OW! What the fuck Lopez!" I yelled.

"You said you'd throw the whole throwing geeks in dumpsters when you dated Rachel in the beginning, then Mercedes..." she sneered.

"Well no one said I can't when I'm mad!" I yelled.

"_Can you stop yelling? I mean here comes Rachel..." she said as a short female with her hair in a hat above her head._

"_Rachel, you're here..." I said softly._

_She smiled, but her smile died when she pulled the hat off to reveal a blonde Rachel Berry. "Santana said I needed to change to not be reminded of the past, so she convinced me to die my hair bleach blonde."_

_I was shocked, sure I thought of her as a blonde, but I'm reminded of Quinn now._

Okay maybe the whole blonde thing was in my head, I mean I was thinking of Quinn at that point, wondering how she's doing in New York.

"Puckerman, get you're head on planet earth you moron!" she yelled as Rachel came up behind her.

"Noah," she gave her angelic smile when she spoke my name.

"Rachel," I acted innocent.

She noticed the geeks behind me. She gasped in horror as she backed away from him. "No, no, no, no" she repeated like it was some kind of chant.

"I can explain," I responded. She shook her head, then ran off.

"Rachel," I yelled. Santana stepped in front of me, blocking my way to see my own girlfriend! "Move it LOPEZ!" she shook her head as well. Is this national shake head day?

"I can't let you do that, Noah." she responded. _Did she just call me Noah?_

"There is only one person who is allowed to call me Noah, and that is my girlfriend, now get the hell out of my way other whys you're next." I sneered.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't do that, you're rep would be on the line, you'd become him." she said choosing her words wisely. "Why are you even doing this? I mean he never did this to you, he did it to Rachel... not you."

I rolled my eyes. Even if she did have a point, I'm still mad at him for hurting her, you don't hurt a girl. Period. "You don't get it do you?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You don't get how it affects me, it's like... how can I explain this? Oh, um... you see he hurt Rachel, and I can't punish him for it, so I'm taking it out on the geeks." I said simply. She rolled her eyes.

"Rachel should be in you're position, not you."

I walked away before she can nag at me some more.

...

Later on that day Puck's POV

...

She came to glee again. Bet she wanted to start yelling in my face for doing that to the geeks. _Love sucks_, I sighed. She smiled as she saw me walk in. Early as usual. I slowly made my way over towards her, when she jumped into my arms. She smirks as she tries to squeeze the living daylights out of me, so I act like it. "Rach, I'm loosing o-oxyg-gen." I said dramatically.

She pulls away. "Sorry Noah..." she looked down... we both did. I was looking at her stomach. "How's the little person doing today?"

"Kicking, as he or she does a lot lately." she whispered.

I nod, having no response to it. She lets out a sigh. "What are you thinking about, baby girl?" I asked.

She smiled. "Thinking how you always end up taking care of a pregnant girl..." she giggled. "Is it normal for you to do this? Taking care of us knocked up girls, I mean?" of course she was being sarcastic, in a weird way of course.

"No, no it isn't, besides I only take care of the hot chicks." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes as she took out a sheet of paper with lyrics on it. I looked at what she was reading, it's this song called You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Apparently I didn't know Rachel listened to her either.

"Can you run threw the song?" I asked with a innocent smile.

She smiled back as she grabbed her pink iPod, the same iPod Dave held in his hands when she sang that song Unusual You by the chick Britney Spears. She put one of the headphone's buds in her ear and she put the other in his. After waiting for the short intro which she hummed it to get the beat in her head, she started singing.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe __You found me  
You found me __When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me _  
I smiled, I was sure she'd make it to Broadway, or even better she'd become an international superstar, she'd be better then Lady Gaga and Britney Spears combined. **[R: Awe :) M: Rachel don't interupt the story! R: sorry...] **She smiled back, it was like her smile was the would be the last thing I saw before I died, and I hope it is along with Rachel. Oh great I'm turning into a sappy little person. She looked at my lips, she wouldn't stop so I pulled her in for a kiss. She instantly kissed back, it felt like everything in this world stopped and the only two people moving were me and her. She pulled away, but I pulled her back in for another kiss. She moaned softly. I smirk underneath all of the kissing. She pulled away slowly this time. Her luscious lips smiled, it melt my heart. Her smile died down, she had her thinking face on. "Babe, what's wrong?"

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

"Nothing, handsome, just thinking of how I'm going to explain this to my fathers, you know? I mean I don't want them to kick me out like how Quinn's parents did." she managed to whisper. "I need my dads as much as I need you, Noah." _She didn't tell them yet? I thought she would have told them as soon as she found out._

"Rachel, if they do throw you out, which I don't think would happen considering they love you too much to do that to you, you could live with me, my mom, and my little sister at my house." I smiled.

She smiles slightly. "Thanks, Noah, b-" she was about to finish when the end of school bell rang. Glee rehearsals. I want more time with her... wait the date tonight, we'd have more alone time then. She sighed, she looked like she zoned out. _Day dreams, _I scoffed at that, she was probably thinking of Dave, I watched her sleep the other night, she kept tossing and turning saying his name in a panicked voice. It pains me to know that she still loves that dick head. She looks at the door to see... Quinn? Her blonde hair grown, and she looked like she came off a runway. What are you thinking Noah? You have a girlfriend, who loves you no matter what, and cares about you, while Quinn thinks you're just some Lima loser. I give Rachel a peck on the head before anyone else complained that all we do is make out in this relationship. Quinn smiles at Rachel. "Hey Rachel... Puck." she said so sweetly. Rachel looks at Quinn like she was from another planet. I don't blame her, she was never the one to be nice too Rachel.

"Hi Quinn," she said nicely, same tone, but it was in the tone that she was unsure to watch her back or not.

Quinn and Rachel talk. I was excluded from the conversation, til Quinn glared at me. "You better not break her heart Puckerman, your head will be mine if you do." she muttered to me, when Rachel was back in la-la land. **[R (to Puck): I was thinking of you the entire time you know. P: awe babe... M: Shush! We're trying to read the story here.] **The rest of the glee members came in, all separately of course. Matt and Mike we're having a fight over something, it was obvious because when they made eye contact they gave death glares. Brittany ran up to Quinn and they hugged. Santana looked hurt, what on earth happened to her? When Quinn looked at her, Santana acted like she wasn't there. Another fight? Beyonce and Mercedes walked in gossiping as usual, nothing going on there at least, hope all this stress here in glee won't affect Rachel, she was going threw so much. Quinn looked at me then back at Rachel. "Does Puck know this?" she asked loudly. Everyone stared at her, when I mean everyone I mean everyone in the room. Rachel groaned. "I said don't mention it out loud Quinn, and yes he does." she whispered, but loud enough for Beyonce- who was in the second row-to hear.

"Ooh gossip, what's going on?" he asked in a girly manner.

Rachel bolted from her seat and ran off into the halls. Quinn got up only to have Santana tell her. "You've done enough, let me and Puck handle this." she said as I walked out. Looking for Rachel, there she was sitting in front of his old locker, where they shared many kisses and precious moments together. I sighed as Santana walked up beside me. "She's going threw hell, Puck, I can't stand to see what he did to her." she whispered.

"You're not the one who hears what she's talking about in her sleep..."

Santana looked at me. "No, I have heard, I let her stay at my house, and shared a room with her, so I heard a lot of stuff about what happened."

I looked at her in disbelief then walked up to Rach. "Baby. Rachel, no matter what happens, you're always that beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on."

She smiled as she looked at me. "I know Noah, but that's not why I'm mad, I trusted her with that secret then she has the nerve to ask that out loud to let everyone hear." I sighed. _Note to self: remind her to never trust Quinn with secrets like that. I got an idea to make this day better for her. _I smile to myself.

"Noah, what are you planning?" the two of them asked.

"You will see, I just need to ask Mr. Shue something." I said out loud.

She smiles as she got up and walked back into the choir room. Fallowed by Santana, fallowed by me. Walking up to Mr. Shue, who was waiting for the three of us to get back into the room. He smiled at me then at Santana. "Mr. Shue?" I was trying to get his attention.

"Yes Puck?"

"I was wondering if I could sing a song?" I whispered trying not to get Rachel's attention. Mr. Shue nodded then I asked if I could use the piano... yes the hot stud knows how to play the piano. Anyways I started to play a song I could remember even when my life was on the line. I looked over at her and started singing. She was blushing.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time  
_"The Used, Noah?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. I wanted to go up to her and passionately kiss her._  
I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?  
_I looked at her and paused. Everyone in Glee was either awing or looking totally bored. She walked over and sat on the piano bench beside me. _  
Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time  
_At this point she was singing along, same with everyone else in Glee. A few people in the halls stopped to listen .

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me? _This part made my hands tighten, remembering what happened earlier with the geeks. I did need her, and time does go slow when I'm all alone. She smiled and my hands loosened._  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?  
_"I would smother you, Noah..." she whispered. I smiled._  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me? _"Of course you'll be the one," she whispered again._  
Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time _

When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
The one who calls you baby

She smiled as well as blushing while everyone else was clapping and a few people were whistling. She planted a kiss on my lips. Electricity felt like it was going threw the both of us. My tongue was trying to get in her mouth begging for an entance. She opened her mouth allowing my tongue in. My tongue was tracing along hers. Time stood still then Beyonce HAD to say.

"Get a room!"

Rachel blushed-I now like the colour pink on her-as she pulled away slowly. "Sorry everyone, I forgot about everything else."

We got up and went to our seats. She was looking at me curiously. Did I have something on my face? What am I thinking of course there isn't anything on my face. She looked over to Mr. Shue, so I looked away.

...

Rachel's POV (after Glee)

...

I was just sitting on the bench outside waiting for Santana. We planned a shopping trip before the date with Noah because well... she said I need a new wardrobe so I could hide the bump, there wasn't really a bump showing, but she insisted that we get it while there's a sale. I couldn't argue with her, I didn't want to get in a fight like she did with Quinn after Quinn went to New York. She was mad at her for leaving Noah heart broken. Okay so secretly she cares about him, but she never shows it in front of him or others. Anyways Finn came up to me. I smiled, but inside I was just thinking of Noah, my Noah. I can't seem to get him off my mind lately. "Hey Rachel," he smiled. "How can I get Quinn back?"

"You're asking me? I mean I'm not even sure how to get someone back." I stated. "Wait a second I think I do." I said while thinking.

"Well how?" he asked.

"You know back in October when me and P-Noah dated briefly?" I asked thinking about the first time he ever sang to me.

"Yeah..." he said in a questioning voice.

"Remember when he sang Sweet Caroline to me?" I asked while smiling.

"Wh- OH! Now I get what you're saying... you're trying to say that I should sing a song to her?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, do a song that has a meaningful message and reminds you of her, probably she'll take you back." I said sweetly.

He smiled back. "Does Heaven by Bryan Adams count?"

I was shocked. "Jeez I didn't know you liked that song. Or even listen to him." I said.

"I don't, but my mother does..." he said with a smile.

I sighed as Santana walked up to me. "Who knew Puck listens to songs outside of Rock..." she smiled. "What were you two talking about?"

I looked at Finn who looked like he was deep in thought. "He's going to try to get his girl back." I said proudly. "Through a song... apparently he listens to Bryan Adams." I giggled.

"I do not, I said I hear his songs when my mother listens to his songs." he said. It honestly sounded like he was lying.

I sighed as Noah came up to us. I smiled. "Hey baby," he said with a grin on his face.

"Hey handsome," I said with a small smile.

"How's the stomach?" he asked.

I shot him a glare, and I was hoping Finn didn't hear, but he did. "Rachel what's wrong with you're stomach?" he asked.

I was beyond pissed at this point, but I was going to keep my cool and yell at Puck later. "Uh, as long as you promise me you won't tell anyone, I'll tell you." I said quietly, but loud enough for Finn to hear.

He nodded. "I promise," he said coolly.

I smiled slightly then explained everything to him, when I was done he looked like he was cool with it, but inside I could tell that he wasn't. He looked like Noah when I told him. I looked Finn in the eyes and he looked beyond pissed at that point. "Whoa, totally unexpected. I bet he would be happy... about this."

I nodded. "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

It was his turn to nod. I smiled, it slowly died down when I saw James. I'm sort of happy to see him, but I'm not when it comes to being near my friends. He smiled as he walked up to me. "Hey Rachel,"

"Hey James," I smiled.

"So how's you're stomach, you were complaining about it the other day..." he asked. I smiled. "A bit better, thanks for the concern." he nodded. "Got to go, see you..."

"See ya!" I said.

When he walked away, everyone's eyes were on me. "What? I was visiting the graveyard and he came beside me... we talked when my stomach was hurting so I told him my stomach was killing me, so I left." I sort of lied.

Santana got a phone call. "Hello... Jess, calm dow- I don't care... tell me where you a- oh so we keep secrets now?" she rolled her eyes. "Jessica, just tell me or else... you know the threat!"

I gave her a deathly glare. I was the one who set the two love birds up, you see my friend Jessica transferred to a school near by because well she didn't want to be reminded of the whole break up with her ex-girlfriend, she was heart broken, and well when she met Santana she forgot everything that happened. Santana was looking for a girlfriend to get over a guy, so I saw the opportunity to get the two of them together. She looked at me and asked. "What?"

"You break her heart, I break you're face, I don't care if you're my friend." I sneered. She looked like she saw death or something because she looked absolutely freaked. "Baby, I'm sorry, just please tell me where you are... okay see you in ten." she hung up the phone and gave me a slight smile and said. "She's upset over something that happened, so I have to cancel our little shopping trip..."

I nodded. I was secretly glad about not going, but I was upset we couldn't have girl time. "Go San, go before she ends up bitch slapping you for being late... believe me her bitch slaps are really hard." I know from expirence.

She nodded then left. I was left with Puck and Finn, who both were confused. I shrugged. "I set Santana up with an old friend." I explained.

"Oh..." they said in unison.

I smiled as I looked at Puck then looked at Finn. "Go find a song and learn it lover boy, jeez!" I snickered.

He jumped up and left. Now it was just me and Noah. He picked me up bridal style and walked over to his car. "So... was this friend of yours a girlfriend? Or just a friend?" he smirked.

Maybe at one point I experimented with Jessica, but that was years ago, besides we're better off friends then a dirty little secret. I shook my head, I didn't need my boyfriend to become horny just thinking of that. "She was just a friend, Noah. Why would you think other whys?" I sounded like I was denying it, I regretted sounding like that.

At least he didn't notice, well he showed no signs of doing so, so I let it drop.

...

Puck's POV

...

"So... was this friend of yours a girlfriend? Or just a friend?" I said with lust tainted within it. I smirked.

She was silent for a few minutes and I took it as a yes. I imagined Rachel eating a girl out. Damn this girl is filled with surprises. When she shook her head, my thoughts died, but I still had it in my head... the mental image that is. "She was just a friend, Noah. Why would you think other ways?" she sounded deffensive.

I was going to ask her about it another day, but for now I'm just going to think about our date. We got to my truck, she opened the passanger door and I placed her in. She did her seat belt up as I closed the door. I was walking to the other side of the truck when I noticed Jesse St. Douchbag. I rolled my eyes as he walked up to me.

"Hey Puck, do you know where Rachel is?" he sounded worried.

"What's wrong Jesse?" I asked in a calm matter, saying his actual name because well... Rachel was there. "And no I don't know where she is, and if I did I wouldn't tell you where MY girlfriend is." I added emphasis to my.

"You two are together? Whoa, unexpected... but I heard what that bastard did to her threw Quinn..."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're here to tell me you want to be there for her, she has me, so I-"

"What are you thinking of? I'm here to say sorry, and ask if she can forgive me for using her, besides I think she's better of with you considering you were always there for her." he said.

I smiled. "Wow I heard that from a dead dude, and a guy who looks as if he came off the set of some horrible kids show, and yet they were both her ex-boyfriends." I stated in a cool matter.

"Two things: one I do not look like that, and two is a question... that guy is dead? I wanted to punch his lights out!" he complained.

I sighed. "I got to go," he nodded as he walked to his car.

...

At Rachel's secret hiding spot somewhere in the forest (still Puck's POV)

...

We've been here many times before last month with Santana, the place was filled with flowers; daisies and buttercups to be exact, it also had grass that was half way up the person's shin. In my hands I have a picnic basket filled with her favourite fruit (strawberries, blueberries, and sliced up apples), some Chinese food I picked up along the way here (sweet and sour pork, and fried rice (our faves)), and obviously a slice of pizza for both (one cheese, and one pepperoni). She carried the blanket (a pink one). I sighed as she laid it down. She insisted that she should lay it out, so I didn't argue, okay maybe I was scared to get a pregnant woman pissed because I remembered what happened when I got Quinn mad while she was carrying Beth. I sighed, _I wonder how Beth is? Probably having the time of her life with her family. _

-Flashback (In third person pov)-

_Puck looked at his girlfriend, Quinn at the time, she looked like she had a balloon underneath her shirt, at least that's what Puck said one night when he decided to drink that night, after that she slapped him so hard there was a mark on cheek._

_The next day at school, he dug his grave even deeper, he told her that he had needs, and that he wanted to sleep with others. That led to the fight. Quinn loved him, but she broke up with him that day, but she came back a few days later when she thought she could not live her life without him, she was wrong after that, though._

"_I can't believe you PUCK!" she yelled when she saw him kissing some cheer leader. "Quinn!" He called out to her, she didn't look at him, but she stopped._

"_You said you're stupid hormonal sex crazed thoughts were gone, you said it was me and you to the end, was I hearing things then? Was I blinded by you're love? Am I dreaming this?" she questioned._

_He didn't want to even say anything. That was when she screamed. "WE'RE OVER NOAH PUCKERMAN!" The words crushed him, he loved her. He made a stupid mistake all because of alcohol. "I'm not going to come back this time, go fuck some other girl's head til you move on again!" she said while taking off her flat shoes and started chucking them at him._

_-End of flashback-_

_(_Noah's POV)

We were all done setting up, she looked at me. We sat down she looked pained. More then pained, depressed again. I touched her hand. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach, it feels lik-" before she could finish her sentence she started to throw up. When she was done she looked at me. She sniffed. "I'm sorry, babe..."

I sighed. "Why are you sorry? I mean the kid probably didn't like something... what did you have?" I asked.

"I stole a piece of sweet and sour pork, and a few strawberries... then had the sandwich I forgot to eat during lunch..." she admitted. I smiled at her, but it died when I realized she was serious.

I wasn't going to pester her about it because I really didn't want to have her throw up on me, or throw shoes at me. She looked over at the sun set, it was beautiful, not as beautiful as her of course. **[R: AWE M: How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt the story? R:sorry, I just got caught up in the moment.]**

She sighed. "Do you ever wonder what it's like out there? In space I mean?" she asked in that curious tone of voice.

I chuckled. Since when does she randomly ask things? "No, I mean then I'd have to look for Lima, just to see you in the whole ant sized you..." I smiled.

She smiled, she had her eyes still at the sun set. "I used to come here, to escape from everyone, and from him... it helped me get my mind in place, now I just wonder, why didn't I dump his sorry ass when he first raped me the first time..." she said.

I wonder that too, Rachel. You didn't have to settle for him, we could have been together again, if you just told me everything, then you wouldn't be in this mess, I thought to myself. "Really?" I said dumbly.

She nodded. "When I first found it, it was to escape the pain I was in before him or Finn." she sounded like she really messed something up.

"What pain?" I asked.

"You see I dated some guy, he was this awesome sweetheart, who was in love with some other chick," her hands stiffened. "So I let him get away, to this day I regretted that..."

"Only an idiot would like some other chick while dating you..." I smiled.

She gave me a glare. "That guy was you," she sounded like she was going to cry, but it came out to be hurtful.

_Damn you, Puck! You had to say you loved Quin, in which you did, but clearly you were in love with her more then anything! You were the scared little boy so you had to run to Quinn to help, nice going! _I thought. I'm going to pay someone to slushy me.

...

Rachel's POV

...

We were silent after I told him, but it was the truth. I do regret it, I love him with every piece in my body. I stared at him. I wonder if he's going to take her back, that was my fear now, the first one was losing Dave. I closed my eyes shut. I got up and was about to walk away when his arms were around my waist. "Where do you think you're going?"

...

**Well that concludes this chapter. Hope you guys liked it :)**

**What were you're opinions on this one? Well review I like your comments.**

**N: Why on earth would I sing that song? I mean I would have sang something that didn't make me feel like a pussy..**

**M: It was cute, that you sang that song, and so what if it made you feel that way, I mean it was romantic, and cute, and sweet.**

**N: yeah yeah, that's what they all say.**

**R (hits Noah playfully): NOAH!**

**N: Sorry babe (kisses her)**

**M: Get a room you two**

_The songs this chapter were You Found me by Kelly Clarkson, and Smother me by The Used. Sadly I do not own the two songs. Anyways I won't get to writing the tenth chapter because of everything going on outside of Fan Fiction, I have three birthday parties, the twilight movies, and I have a few dates with my boyfriend this week, so I'll write the chapter when I can._


	10. Diva walk outs

**Hey Glee lovers :) Well I've been writing this chapter slowly because of everything going on... anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Haunted Chapter 10**

**(No POV a few days later)**

Rachel looked at the piano sitting in the choir room, she was early as usual, but maybe too early. She skipped two blocks because she wasn't feeling that well emotionally. Inside her pretending to be okay about everything, she was miserable, she misses him badly.

As she walked over to the piano she kept thinking of the good times she had with him. There was the fair where he won stuffies (a bunny, a frog, a dog, a bear... well three to be exact, and a little fox) for her. She pulled out a music sheet, the song she keeps thinking of him when listening to it. She sat down on the bench put the music sheet in front of her so she would know what chords to play. For what she didn't realize the whole Glee club (Not Noah, Quinn, or Finn) was listening in on her, along with Mr. Schue

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause you're presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just to real,_

_There is just so much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of you're fears,_

_And I held you're hand threw all of these years,_

_But you still have... all of me._

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of you're fears,_

_And I held you're hand threw all of these years,_

_But you still have... all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of you're fears,_

_And I held you're hand threw all of these years,_

_But you still have... all of me._

When she finished playing, tears came down her face rapidly. "D-d-d-d-Dave, wh-wh-why d-d-d-did y-y-y-ou have t-t-t-to le-le-leave me behind? Leave us be-be-behind?"

Kurt looked at Rachel, he understood what was going on with her, Mercedes was as well, Santana already knew so she wasn't really paying attention to their conversation she was worried about her best friend, Mr. Shue catches on as well, but everyone else was clueless.

"What does she mean by 'us'?" Brittney whispered.

Santana was about to respond when Rachel looked up at them. "That was private... doesn't anyone respect privacy?" she whispered.

"Rachel what's going on?" Matt asked.

"None of you're concern, now if you excuse me I have to go see someone," she said while wiping away tears.

...

With Rachel

...

She was walking towards James. When he noticed her he walked over.

"Rach, is everything alright?" he asked as they walked to somewhere quiet. She shook her head. "What's wrong? Is the rents kicking you out?"

"I haven't told them anything yet... I just wanted to ask if you could come to my appointment next week, you know? To see what's going on?"

He nodded. "Rachel, I know we weren't the best of friends, I threw slushies, and made you're life a living hell, but I'm here, you can tell me anything, I promise it won't leak out." he said in a matter of factly tone of voice.

"I miss him, I can't get the night out of my head, you know? I mean I saw him get shot, I watched him die in front of my eyes." she whispered again.

"Rach, he's watching over you, I mean..." he sighed then he thought of an idea. "I have an idea, it may not work or it will, but you could sing about this, I heard a friend of mine whose in some glee club in California sing this song called 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff and she thought it helped get over a death a little."

Rachel sighed. "Do you have the song? I mean I'd like to go threw it..."

James nodded as he led her to his locker. She fallowed shortly behind, when the two were at his locker, Kurt came up behind James. Rachel smiled slightly. "Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you..." he said.

"Kurt, I'm hanging out with my friend here, so you're little talk can wait, for now I am going to be here." her hormones got the best of her, making her almost yell at her other friend.

Kurt nodded slightly, so he backed away slowly, afraid she might beat him up. James looked at her, like he didn't know her. "Stupid pregnancy hormones..." she muttered under her breath.

James sighed as he closed his locker leaving with his bag out of sight and a silver iPod touch in hand. The two smile as they walk to the auditorium.

"So have you thought of a name?" he asked quietly.

"A few, but I kind of wanted to go threw them with you to make sure it's Dave approved... you two were best friends, and I knew some stuff about him." she sighed.

"Dave, would probably like the name Dianne, Daniel or even his own name." he smiled. "Even though he was rude, arrogant, and stubborn; you brought life to him, and changed him..."

"Changed him, huh? It's the other way around..." she muttered.

James hears what she said. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later, I don't want to talk about it during school hours."

James nodded as the two walk into the auditorium, he goes over to the speaker system to plug in his iPod, and she takes centre stage. James sighed as he watched his dead best friend's girl take centre. _**Got to take care of her for him, but she probably has Puckerman taking care of her, **_He thought to himself. She lets the song play one time before she starts singing the song she barely knows.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
_All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
_  
Someone's watching over me _  
Threw out the whole song she thought of him in every single way, like the times he stood up for her, the times they broke up and got back together, how they did things together even though they hate it, and the times where he showed his romantic side of things, then the horrible parts came threw her mind and brought the whole happy moment down.

Kurt and Mercedes were in the empty seats above watching them, Kurt thinks there's something going on between the two friends and Mercedes thinks that Rachel is well leaning on James for some help.

"Are you going to keep the kid? I mean it would remind you of him..."

She sighed. "Of course, I don't want him or her to think I left because of being reminded of his or her father. And I don't want to be like my mom..."

James sighed, Mercedes and Kurt were trying not to cry, and Rachel? Well she was depressed as ever. She sits down on the floor trying to think of what to say. "You know, I never thought my life would end up like this shit load... if it were up to me, I'd rewrite it from when high school started and erase everything that happened and see how it goes from there. That way I wouldn't have gotten raped by the man I loved, wouldn't be pregnant, wouldn't be this heart broken, and I would have found my mother by now." she explains briefly to him.

Before he could reply to what she said, Kurt walked up to Rachel and hugs her. "I am so sorry, Rachel..."

"UGH!" she storms out of the room and off to the choir room to avoid her 'stalkers'. As she walked into the choir room she hears Noah strumming something on his guitar.

...

Puck's POV (after Rachel walks in)

...

I was strumming randomly, to think my problems through. One, I heard Rachel might be going out with another puck-head, two Quinn's back, and three? Well three is about Rachel avoiding me. Who am I kidding? She probably wants a guy who actually has high grade point average, smart, and great at a stupid game of hockey. Quinn, well I think I still love her, and as for Rachel avoiding me? I think she's trying to point out she doesn't want me. Then again, I heard this from Beyonce, and he maybe lying so...

"Hey Noah..." her angelic voice greets from behind.

I turn to see her, and she looks stunning as usual. "Hey Rach,"

She smiled as she walked over my direction. "What's up, Noah?"

"Are you going out with James Dawson?"

She started to laugh her head off. "James seriously? He has a girlfriend up state."

I got up and hugged her like the pussy I know I am secretly. "Don't scare me like that, I thought I lost you." I mumbled into her hair.

When I pulled away, she looked at me. "Why would I like James? I mean he's a friend to me, a brother no less..."

I pulled her in for another hug, this time she pulled away. "Although, he is kind of cute..." she joked.

"Rachel, stop doing this to me, I'm starting to think I'm going to lose you."

She giggled. _Why wasn't she mine any sooner_, I thought to myself. She pulled away as the rest of the glee club members came in. Beyonce looked at Rachel with concern. Since when has he ever been concerned about Rachel in high school. Then Mercedes looked at her as well, this time it had more concern within her face then Beyonce's. Santana walked up and hugged her best friend, this was her normal self. I walked over to my seat and when Mr Shue walked in, he smiled.

"Afternoon everyone, well before we start everyone apologize for listening in on Rachel's singing earlier."

I was confused what the hell was going on. All the sudden James walks in along with St. Douche bag. "Um, Mister Shue?" St Douche asked.

"James, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked ignoring Jesse.

"You wanted to do that song you practised with me?"

"I thought you forgot?"

Mr Shue walked over to Jesse, and James was on guitar, strumming. Rachel starts to sing. When the chorus came along her eyes were filled with pure agony. Mercedes decided to stop the song.

"Rachel, we know what happened-"

"Don't finish the sentence or else!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, you ca-"

"I don't want help about this..." she says before storming off.

I sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

James looked at me. "Well Jones and Hummel were watching her and I running threw something, and Rachel and I were talking about the situation, since I- you know I'm going to shut up before I say too much and get kicked by Rachel..."

...

Rachel's POV

...

Oh god, why does my life have to be such a mess? Well not that much considering the whole hockey team looks after me now, they were like family back then, and they still act like it now. Chris, the "little brother", came up to me, you could tell this kid to do anything and he's there for you when you need it. Anyways he came up to me and hugged the day lights out of me.

"Chris, put me down this instance!" I smiled as I playfully yell at him.

He put me down on the flat surface and smiled. "What's up little R?"

I sighed. "Nothing, I just miss him, you know? Every knock on the door or every time I hear a car go past my house I always think he's there..."

"Well at least you're not a part of the team, I mean you are spiritually considering you're like family to us, you were the one who kept us together, now we're only falling apart." He looked beyond depressed. "We suck without him..."

I pulled him away from the crowd. "Look, I wanted the team to come with me to the doctor's next week, considering I have no one else besides Noah, which I want you guys to see the baby I'm having..."

"You're pregnant?" he smiled.

"Yeah, would you guys mind coming to see what the gender is?"

His eyes went wild with excitement. "It's his right? Oh who am I kidding you aren't like that... but yeah sure of course"

I smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Glee?"

I looked up at him. "Well I kind of stormed out..."

"Why?"

Before I could say anything, Noah and James were coming over to us. I slowly lowered my head. "There you are Rachel Barbra Berry." James said clearly. "I told you she would be over here."

"Yeah well I'm not a hockey person like yourself." I smiled he was choosing his words carefully.

I turned to see the two smiling. I sighed. "If you want me to go back you're going to pick me up cause I am not going back, I'm talking to Chris here."

...

Santana's POV

...

This is the worst day of my life, I know it is because well my girlfriend, Jessica and I broke up because of a fight over something stupid, I honestly loved her, but she threw it out the door a few days ago. When Rachel came back in the room she looked beyond worried at me. Should I tell her? Or should I let it slide?

...

**Sorry about the short cliff hanger, but I thought you could think about why Rach looks worried.**

**Is Rachel going to tell her friends?**

**What should be the gender of the kid be?**

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**The two songs were:**

**My Immortal**

**By Evanscence**

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

**By Hilary Duff**

**I do not own Glee or the characters (aside from James and Chris) but the plot line is all mine :)**


	11. A broken promise and A new start part 1

_**Hey people :)**_

_Previously:_

"_I told you she would be over here."_

"_Yeah well I'm not a hockey person like yourself." I smiled he was choosing his words carefully._

_I turned to see the two smiling. I sighed. "If you want me to go back you're going to pick me up cause I am not going back, I'm talking to Chris here."_

_..._

_Santana's POV_

_..._

_This is the worst day of my life, I know it is because well my girlfriend, Jessica and I broke up because of a fight over something stupid, I honestly loved her, but she threw it out the door a few days ago. When Rachel came back in the room she looked beyond worried at me. Should I tell her? Or should I let it slide?_

_**Haunted Chapter 11 (Rachel's POV)**_

_**Part One of three**_

I just stood there after saying that, I knew Noah was about to pick me up and take me back, so I tried to remain calm. I just looked in his eyes, they were filled with concern and sadness. What was I doing to him? I mean he's sticking around, and not beating the shit out of me, but every time I see him now, seems to remind me of David, cause of their friendship the two shared. But who am I kidding I can't chase Dave any more, he's in the past I have to move on with this fantasy and start a new one. Let's face it, Dave is never coming back and he never will. A sense of happiness shot threw me when I examined Noah... okay undressing him in my mind, but that's normal right?

"Do I have to pick you up?" he smiled.

"No, I'm going. See you around Chris." I said cheerfully.

Walking past the two, I started walking faster and when I hit the hallway to the choir room, Finn and Santana stood there. Santana looked miserable, and Finn was the average Finn you could expect of him.

...

After Glee (Finn's POV)

...

I was too chicken to do the song for some odd reason, I chose the song Someday by Nickelback, but I was chicken to go up and sing. I kind of didn't have the courage to try, I mean sure I sang to Rachel, but I'm kind of scared to get rejected. As I walked out, Quinn looked at me and smiled. So I gave her the charming dorky smile back. As she walked off, I thought of the day when I first met Quinn. It was back in kindergarten, I had a huge crush on her back then, but now she's not the same one I knew from back then, back then it was easier, and back then Puck had feelings for Rachel (he didn't know her very well though, neither of us really knew her to be truthful, but he said he loved her when he first laid eyes on her).

-Flashback-

_As I was walking for the class room fallowing my mom, I noticed her, I tried not to look at her cause well I was too shy. Then there was a short brunette who was wearing a pink sun dress-a small Rachel Berry- who slapped Karofsky's face for some reason still unknown. Then my best friend Noah, the one with a mohawk and wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that looked baggy. Santana and Brittney were gossiping over in the corner. At the time I only knew James, Puck, Dave, and Christian (who now lives in Toronto with his father). Hard to believe me and Puck are the only ones who are the friends now a days. Anyways..._

"_Hey Finn, how is you?" James said in a squeaky tone._

"_I'm fine, you?" I said in the most adorable voice I had, that was the type of tone that was the thinking of a certain girl._

"_I'm good..." he said while looking at a brunette-who is Rachel._

_Those two grew up together, though they don't talk about it, they were closer then two peas in a pod. He had that thinking face on, I guess it was about Rachel._

"_Ronnie," Quinn looked at the girl beside me who I didn't notice til now._

_Ronnie was this shy kind of girl, Quinn and her were the best of friends, and they did everything together like any best friend did together. Her black hair glistened in the lighting, her tan skin was slightly darker then Santana's, and she wore a black sundress with purple polka dots. But Ronnie died in a car crash while driving to her grandma's house in grade five, and Quinn was bitchy ever since._

_-End of the short flashback-_

Anyways as I was saying as far as I could remember I loved Quinn, and Puck knew that, everyone knew that. Walking to the car, I saw Quinn coming up to me. I was confused at first, but I went along with the whole thing.

"Hey Finn," she smiled shyly.

I smiled back. "Hey Quinn,"

She looked at me with concern. "Are you okay Quinn?"

"I was wondering if we could be us again, you know? Before the whole drama with Puck, I miss you."

My smile became bigger as I walked up to her and brought her to me fiercely. As my lips brushed her, the simple brush became a kiss and the kiss became a major make out session. As she pulled away, she smiled.

"I have you back," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah you have me back."

...

At Rachel's home (Noah's POV)

...

As she walked to her steps, she was too cheerful. I swear this world has come to an end, but I shrugged it off. Fallowing her, all I could think about is how she keeps messing with my emotions this week. I sighed.

She comes to a halt when she came to the door. "I'm sorry for everything that happened this week... the hanging out with the hockey team, they're like a second family to me..." she said in a mono tone voice.

I looked at her with my famous Puckerman smile. "It's fine."

She smiled back, but something was odd she looked like she was in pain. "Well I need to go get something to eat..."

...

(Rachel's POV) after Noah came

...

Life is hell, there is no end, but it always has a way of ending things on it's own. I know this is technically an exaggeration, but if you understand how this is affecting me-the whole pregnancy thing-then you would know how I am feeling, I barely talk to Noah, and the only people I really hang out with are the hockey team now a days. Anyways Noah shouldn't have to take care of me I mean I like it, and I love having him around, but there are times when everything comes back to me in the end, the feeling of well the song that Celine Dion sings 'It's all coming back to me now'. I sighed as I watched the video of me in grade four, it was the day James and I were slow dancing because we saw it in this movie. Back then we were the best of friends-we grew up with each other-we still are in a way, but we grew a part slightly when high school came around.

"_James," the little version of me tried to get his attention._

"_Rachie, that was cool, could we do it again?"_

"_No, cause I'm bored of that,"_

"_Pwease?" he gave the cutest puppy dog eyes ever._

"_No," that's when I kissed him. Not on the cheek, I was aiming for the cheek, but he moved quickly and my lips landed on his._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered._

_He smiled as well as blush._

I paused the homemade video. I looked hurt, not because of the kiss, but that was the day he promised to protect me because at the time Noah was a true jackass, and well he said he would do anything to make me smile. He broke that promise at the beginning of high school. That's when Noah came over and sat beside me. He insisted he cooked for me, he made spaghetti, which actually looks edible, not that I'm dou- okay yeah I'm doubting his cooking skills.

"It's edible, I made sure myself." he smiled proudly.

I smiled back softly. I pressed play and started to eat.

"_Look, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me Rachie," the video James said._

"_It's nothing, James," I said softly._

"_Rachie,"_

"_It's Noah and Dave, they've been bugging me again..."_

I looked at Noah, he looked sad.

"_What did those two do now?"_

"_I found a spider in my back pack, I know it was fake, but still..." I pouted._

"_Rachel, I'll protect you from the two, I promise on my life I won't let them bother you again..." he promised._

"_What if you break that promise? You always break them..."_

"_I'm not going to fail you this time..."_

I had to stop the video and just looked down. How in the world could I trust him again. I picked up the phone that was on the side table and called his house. I know that would be silly, but I wanted to tell him that.

A few seconds later, someone picked up. "Hello," Alissa, James' sister, who is around twenty now, said

"Hey this is Rachel, is James home?"

"Rachel Berry, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it is Alissa,"

"Oh my gosh, I haven't heard from you since you needed to be baby-sat, how are things? How's you're fathers? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" she said so quickly.

"Things are good, I guess, my dad's are great, and you won't let me talk."

"Sorry, so you need to talk to my dimwit brother, do ya? You don't talk to him for a few years and yet you want to speak. Wow."

I laughed. "Yeah, well he and I went seprate ways, but I kind of dated his friends so we became friends again. Can you get him?"

"Sure- hey ass hole, you're ex girlfriend is on the phone."

I rolled my eyes, she thought once that we were dating, so she decided to pick on us about that. I waited for a few seconds when I heard his voice. "Hey,"

"Hi..."

"What's up Rachel?"

I sighed. "Do you remember that day back in grade four? When we slow danced?"

"Yeah, what about that day?"

I sighed. "You broke that promise, like every other one you broke."

There was a long pause, it lasted for five minutes before he talked again.

"Oh my god, Rachel I am so sorry, I know I said I wouldn't but I am so fucking sorry..." He sounded like he was panicking about it, which I had no problem with it, I was just disappointed in him.

"It's fine, I was looking at the video we shot... well Jill shot for us, and I got to that part in the video... I don't blame you by the way."

I hung up then cuddled with Noah who was fast asleep.

_**That's the end of part one of chapter 11**_


	12. A broken promise and A new start part 2

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Well Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts :)**_

_**Anyways, hope u like this chapter of Haunted... for those who might get confused the first part of this chapter is Rachel's dream, she's afraid she'll run off and break Noah's Heart.**_

_**Haunted Chapter 11 part 2- Puck's POV**_

_**(Rachel's Dream)**_

_**For the first time in weeks or even a month, I saw life in Rachel's eyes. For the first time in a while she didn't look so depressed. But was there life in mine? Probably not considering I made her life hell since I met her, I did have a crush on her, and I thought girls liked being picked on, but I found out differently. Anyways I woke up to hear her talking in her sleep this morning, considering we fell asleep in each others arms last night like the last few nights have been.**_

"_**Mmm, Noah, where in th-" she giggled.**_

_**I smiled at her little talk.**_

"_**I want Pucky to come out and pray though..." she smiled as she rolled over.**_

_**Did she just say Pucky? I asked myself.**_

_**Within minutes she woke up, panting. When she looked at me, she looked more alive then ever, whatever happened in that dream changed her. "Good morning stud."**_

"_**Oh so we have nick names now? Okay then babe,"**_

_**She smiled seductively, and as she smiled she licked her lips. What in the world happened in that dream? Seriously she's acting strange.**_

"_**What?" she asked.**_

_**I had no response. "Um... nothing." Uh, hello earth to Rachel Berry, you were just licking your lips, and were talking about me in your sleep... man up Puckerman and tell her the truth.**_

"_**Okay, P-" she covered her mouth before finishing. "Noah."**_

_**I smiled. "So how was the dream... mm Noah, where th-" I recited for her.**_

_**She started to have scarlet in her cheeks, the colour maybe my favourite colour now. "You heard that?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah..."**_

_**At school-last block in the choir room (Rachel's POV)**_

_**Had that dream again, the one where Noah and I were in this field, I don't know why a field, but anyways he told me he loved me, he held me in his arms, then I screwed it all up by trying to get him to fuck me. Well at least it's not the other dreams, I'm thankful for that, other whys I'd be miserable, but to have the dream of having my boyfriend and I in a field which resembled the one in the movie Twilight, don't ask how Twilight has to do with any of this, I don't even know how it had to do with anything. I was alone in the choir room, waiting for everyone to get here while listening to my music on my iPod touch I got from the money I saved up. Looking down at my stomach I thought of ways to tell everyone here about the news then to tell my dad's when they get here. A creak in the door came around (the janitor probably didn't oil it yet). I looked over to see who was here, it wasn't Noah because I convinced him not to skip class. It was Matt, as he looked over at me, he smiled. "Hey Rachel,"**_

"_**Hey Matt." I smiled back this time it wasn't fake like for the last few weeks when everyone else greeted me.**_

"_**What's up?" he asked, I know I had my ear phones in, but I can read lips.**_

"_**Nothing much, just bored out of my mind as usual,"**_

"_**Oh," is all he said.**_

_**My smile died shortly afterwards as I started to go back to my thoughts. How was I supposed to tell these people when I can't even get the courage to tell my parents? And how will they take that news? More importantly are they going to kick me out? Where am I going to go if they do? I don't want to trouble Mrs. and Mr Karofsky with this after the death of their son, they're having so much trouble as it is with Kathrine (Dave's older sister, and only sibling) who went towards drinking and drugs. Kathrine was always the one who looked out for her little brother, and she would support him with anything, but after that life felt like it ended for the both of us, her more so though. I was talking to Mrs. Karofsky at the funeral, and she told me, if you are wondering how I knew about all this.**_

_**As soon as the bell rang Noah was in the room, making me feel light headed and unable to think. He smiled at me, his smile made me melt all the time and so far it is.**_

"_**Hey you," he said with a cute tone of voice.**_

"_**H-h-hi," I stumbled on my words.**_

_**Shortly after him was Mercedes and Kurt, who probably talking about Johnny Depp or Shawn Micheals, I would tell them to stop considering he's my cousin and fathers' best friend, he's like a brother to me, but I don't want them to try and get me to let them go meet him in person.**_

"_**Rachel, who were the two guys in the picture with you in you're room?" Noah asked.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. "Family friends, I told you the other day."**_

"_**Seriously, who?"**_

_**I know I'm going to regret saying this, but since he won't stop asking, I'm telling him. "Okay fine, it's Triple H and Shawn Micheals..." I muttered.**_

_**His eyes practically popped out of his head after saying the names, I mean it's like a kid on Christmas. "YOU KNOW SHAWN MICHEALS?" he yelled.**_

_**Oh crap, did he have to yell that? Seriously, not cool. "Noah!" I snapped.**_

_**Everyone's attention was on us, now. Before anything could start Mr. Schuster came in wit- Oh my god, it can't be, why on earth is he here? Not that I have a problem with Shawn being here, but right now isn't the best-est of times.**_

"_**Hey Rachel, you're fathers told me you were at Glee, so I came to see my favourite god child."**_

_**Oh I forgot to mention he's my god father. "I'm you're only god child."**_

"_**Uh no you're not..."**_

_**I sighed. "Okay fine..."**_

_**Then all hell broke loose; there were people wanting his autographs, and people wanting his picture taken, and well god only knows what Mercedes and Kurt wanted. "Okay then, Noah, I'm not going to tell anyone my news then..." I whispered to him after dragging him over.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**They're paying more attention to Shawn, and I don't have the confidence to do so, I mean my god father is here, and I don't want him to know yet..." I wispered. "Besides I don't want to let their day be ruined because of me."**_

"_**Rach, or should I call you blueberry." Shawn laughed.**_

"_**Shawn, we agreed to never call me that again."**_

"_**No you said to never bring you to the matches,"**_

"_**No I said and you agreed to never call me that, so take that back."**_

_**I had a diva walk out, probably the first in a while. Anyways I walked all the way to my dark purple convertible that has been in the shop because the engine went 'bye-bye' on me.**_

_**Puck's POV**_

_**Afters she left everyone had their attention on Mr. Big shot, but I ran after her, the hockey team is in Toronto for some trip they had won so she won't be with them, and she isn't in the auditorium, the last place I checked was the football field, but she wasn't there. I sighed, where could she be? When I found her in her car, sitting there looking down. I guess she really wanted to get out of Glee, besides the whole Shawn Micheals being there.**_

"_**Rachel." I called her name as I slowly walked over to her.**_

_**She looked over towards me, and smiled slightly, but in that smile there was pain. She said something, but because she wasn't outside the car I couldn't hear her. But she looked down again. When I got there, she looked like hell. She rolled down her window, and looked like she was going to do something or was planning something.**_

"_**I'm quitting glee..." she whispered. "I don't feel like it's interesting anymore."**_

_**My eyes grew. "What?"**_

"_**I said I'm quitting glee," she said again. But she looked like she was keeping something else from me.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

_**She looked up at me. "Nothing, Noah. I better get going, I'll see you later, Noah." she sounded like she was going to leave forever, but before she started the engine, she got out of the car and gave me a kiss that lasted ten minutes, it was filled with passion and pure bliss. "See you."**_

_**...**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

_**...**_

_**I couldn't tell him my real plan, I was running, I didn't want to be reminded of any of this, I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want Noah to be stuck with me because of a friendship thing he had with Dave, I just hope one day I can see him again. The kiss we shared was about ten minutes of pure bliss, and passion. I'm going to miss everyone here. I just need to get somethings from my room then I'm out of here by the morning. I pulled up to my street to see my fathers home and uncle Shawn was there. They were on the bench, two Caucasian males (one short-my dad, Mike and one would be Shawn) and one African American-my daddy Travis. Oh I'm going to miss them.**_

"_**There she is," the three said.**_

_**I smiled smugly. "Sorry, I was talking to Noah, that's why I'm late."**_

_**We all went inside and headed to the table to eat. I was beyond hungry, they were probably wondering about the appetite, but didn't ask. To be honest I needed to figure out the escape route, and the letters. When dinner was over I walked up to my room and packed my bags about three duffel bags of clothes, money, some stuff to keep me entertained (ipod, and my laptop, plus a few other stuff), toilitries, and a pillow and blanket. Now for the letters.**_

_**To Noah,**_

_**I know I said we could have a chance, but I need to straighten a few things out.**_

_**I hope you don't think this is any of ur fault, I just need to do a few things, hold on to my heart, for it will always belong to you.**_

_**And I have loved you since the day I met u back in kindergarten, even though you were mean to me, and I still love you no matter what. Don't come after me, I'll come back after the baby is born, I promise.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Rachel.**_

_**Then came everyone in Glee, which I'm going to write one letter, well Santana's going to get a different letter.**_

_**To fellow Glee clubbers,**_

_**Well I know this part is a stupidest part of a letter, but if you're reading this right now I am gone, it's a long story I should have told you before this, but remember the whole Dave situation? Well I became pregnant, and well I sort of need to figure everything out, just make sure Noah doesn't get into any trouble for me. But try and sound awesome for Regionals, I know you're going to rock it cause I have faith in all of you. Santana, if you're reading this letter, please read the one appointed to you and James... you'll understand when you read it all.**_

_**From**_

_**Rachel**_

_**P.S: Don't come 'n find me, please**_

_**Dear dad and daddy,**_

_**I'm sorry I ran off like this, but I love you both so much, but I know one day you'll figure out about it, and understand why I did this, but I need to think everything threw, and I can't do it here because it brings too many haunted memories. Please don't read the other letters, just deliver them to the people for me please, and please don't come and find me.**_

_**From you're daughter,**_

_**Rachel**_

_**Dear James and Santana,**_

_**Please read this in private...**_

_**Well since I can trust the both of you, I'll tell you the basic area I'm headed to... I'm headed to California area to give birth and well think everything threw. Know that you guys are the best est friends in the world and I love you guys for being awesome. I'll send the pictures of the ultrasounds, and update you when I can, but for now I'm hoping you guys won't be mad at me, and watch Noah for me, I don't want him to become like what he used to be.**_

_**From your friend**_

_**Rachel**_

_**As soon as my parents go to bed I'm gone for who knows how long.**_

_**...**_

_**Noah's POV- that morning**_

_**...**_

_**I walked up to Rachel's house early that morning, to pick her up for school, that was when I saw her fathers on the porch crying their eyes out, I wonder what was up, then I saw a note in their hands.**_

"_**Mr Berry and Mr berry, is Rachel up?" I asked.**_

"_**She's gone, Noah, she ran off leaving us with the whole trying to give notes to her friends," Travis said.**_

_**My eyes were left wide open. Mike gave me a piece of paper that had my name on it, as I read it, I fell to my knees and started to cry, how could she just leave? I mean she could have brought me along, and I wouldn't be heart broken.**_

_**...**_

_**No POV- Glee club meeting**_

_**...**_

_**Everyone read their letters when Noah called a meeting for everyone to come even James, except the San and James haven't read their own letters yet since they wanted to. James was saddened, but not as much as Santana and Noah, they were hit the hardest out of everyone here, Mercedes looked like she was going to cry, she secretly liked Rachel as a friend. Kurt and Quinn were trying not to show their emotions towards this, but they thought of Rachel as a little sister... everybody thought of her as one besides Noah. Matt, Finn, and Mike were trying to figure out where she was, they were going to find her even if she said she didn't want to be found.**_

"_**James, Santana, what does you're letter say?" Noah spoke up.**_

_**All eyes were on the two now. "We haven't read it yet, we're trying to figure out where she's going first." James half lied to them.**_

"_**Oh," they all said. "So what are you're theories?"**_

"_**New York, California, or Tennessee." everyone was confused about this. He sighed and said. "Every summer since me and Rachel met, our parents would take us to Tennessee... I forgot the reason why cause we haven't been there in years."**_

_**Everyone nodded.**_

_**...**_

_**Santana's POV- end of the school day**_

_**...**_

_**I walked up to James, considering we haven't read the letter yet, and we wanted to read the letter together. Anyways his stupid crew was around him, and clearly he was busy, so I walked off, when.**_

"_**Santana," he called out for me. **_

_**I turned back around to see his dorky smile. "Hey James, are you available right now to read the letter?"**_

_**He nodded as he took out the letter.**_

"_**Well since I can trust the both of you, I'll tell you the basic area I'm headed to... I'm headed to California area to give birth and well think everything threw." stood out at me, out of the whole letter, we read it again, and it made sense to go think everything threw, without any stress leading to a miscariage, which would make her more depressed, so I'm going to let her be.**_

_**...**_

_**In California with Rachel a week after (no POV)**_

_**...**_

_**It's been a week since Rachel Berry ran off, she went to the small town called Loyalton, the person she had been living with was the owner of the diner there, she was missing one person, one person she left behind, but she found out the gender of the child... it's a girl. She's happy that it's a girl, but she secretly wanted it to be a boy. The business owners, Callie (20) and Eric (26), cut her a deal to live with them, they wanted her to be a waitress until the baby comes around. Callie and Rachel became friends after they met, Rachel thought of Santana when she saw her the first time because the two look somewhat alike, but they have different eye colour (blue) and hair colour (blonde).**_

_**Callie's head was toward the cash register as Rachel walked into the diner, Eric was no where in sight, but they said their hellos and went to work.**_

_**...**_

_**Noah's POV- Driving his little sister to the mall**_

_**...**_

_**Dianne had to go to the mall because she said she had a gift to buy, normally I don't mind, but ever since Rachel left everything changed, I quit the group because she was the only real reason I was still in the group after Quinn left, now everything's going down hill. I'm drinking, sleeping with cougars again, and trying hard not to think of Rachel Barbra Berry which is hard.**_

"_**Noah," my little sister said... well she's not that little, she's eight now. "What happened to Rachel?"**_

_**I forgot to mention I told her about Rachel. "She went on a six month vacation, Di." I sort of lied, but Rachel is going away for that long.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well girls that aren't like you are complicated..." is all I could really say.**_

_**She dropped the subject and we just went back to driving... well I did while she was singing to a Disney song she had memorized, I don't know the name of the song because I didn't really watch any disney movies, but it went like.**_

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl 

"_**What on earth were you singing? It sounded awesome considering you're an awesome singer, but still what on earth were you singing?"**_

"_**Kiss the Girl from the movie The Little Mermaid," she said proudly.**_

_**(End of the first part of the dream)**_

_-Rachel's POV-_

Why would I dream of that? Well I'm scared, scared that I will break his heart, afraid of the outcomes. I saw my fathers, and uncle sitting in the living room, I wondered how I got down here, but it didn't matter it was now or never.

"Hey dad, daddy, and uncle Shawn," I smiled weakly.

"Hey pumpkin, how was you're twelve hour sleep?" my dad asked.

"It's been twelve hours? Whoa." I muttered to myself.

"Pumpkin, are you okay?" daddy asked.

"There's something I need to tell you..." I said to the three of them without looking into their eyes. I am going to be in big shit, but I need to be strong.

Then I told them everything that happened from the rape to the death, I never told them about the death per say, but I didn't want to before. They have the right to know though. I waited for their responses. We stayed in utter silence before I said. "Say something."

**...**

**Dun, duh, dun... What are their reactions to this? What will they do? Will Rachel have to live with a friend? Or will they help Rachel in anyway possible... only one way to find out... Yeah that's right read the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**R: Thank you for all the story alerts,**

**N: Favourite Author & Story**

**J: and the author alerts :D**


	13. AN

**Hello readers,**

**I know how you guys hate author notes, but this one is important...**

**Well since I've been switching between each of the five stories I have, I have decided to focus on one story for a bit, I'll switch back soon.**

**From Shay aka MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman**


	14. A broken promise and A new start part 3

_**The next chapter of Haunted is here :)**_

_**Previous:**_

"_**Pumpkin, are you okay?" daddy asked.**_

"_**There's something I need to tell you..." I said to the three of them without looking into their eyes. I am going to be in big shit, but I need to be strong.**_

_**Then I told them everything that happened from the rape to the death, I never told them about the death per say, but I didn't want to before. They have the right to know though. I waited for their responses. We stayed in utter silence before I said. "Say something." **_

_**Haunted chapter 11 part three**_

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

They weren't saying a word, I swear I just gave them a heart attack. My lips pursed together, and waited for them to respond, none of them did for the next five minutes. "Is this the silent way to tell me to get out?" I snapped.

"No sweetie, we're just well... shocked, you don't have to pack you're things, and leave." dad said.

I nodded and waited for the other two to speak. "Well Rachel, I don't know what to say other then, well I'm sorry for you're loss, we'll help any way we can, and well hope and pray that the kid will be healthy and live long." uncle Shawn said.

I smiled. "Rachel, what are you're plans? Are you going to raise the child or adoption? Either way, all three of us are here to help in anyway we can." daddy said.

"Thanks to the three of you, it was really well unexpected for the support," I said brightly.

I got up slowly and walked over to the kitchen before they stopped me in my tracks. "Rachel, does his parents know?"

_Damn I thought I wouldn't have to tell them yet._

_..._

_**Noah's POV**_

_..._

It was twelve noon when I finally crawled out of bed, when Eliza jumped up and down on the bed to get me up as usual on a Saturday afternoon. Since Rachel said not to bother her until about noon or anywhere after noon would be fine, but then again this is my normal time to wake up on a weekend.

"Get up you lazy son of a-"

"Should I tell mom, you were about to swear again?" I smirked as was faking being asleep again.

"Mom's at work, and she told me I can swear."

"Hmm mmh yeah right, you're a bad liar. Go away like now." I said while my eyes were closed.

"Oh Rachel called..." she said.

Within a flash I got up. "What? When? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were dead to the world so I told her you were dead, then she actually thou-" I cut her off.

"She's had enough problems with Dave being dead Eliza!" I said with an irradiated voice that was about to scream at her.

**...**

**Rachel's POV**

**...**

I walked up to the house where Dave once lived, it was hard, but I had to face the grandparents to my future child. I knocked then waited for someone to answer.

A blond female in her late forties was there. "Ahh, Rachel nice to see you're here. No one can cope with all this, Ray ran off with a whore, and well everything else in my life has gone." she said.

"Well I sort of have good news Nora." I forced a smile upon my face, but the pain inside was unbearable.

"Good news?"

I told her about the whole pregnancy without mentioning the rape part. She started to smile. "Omi gosh Rachel, are you positive?"

I nodded quickly. "I have an appointment with the doctor next week, you can come along."

**...**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you guys. **


	15. author's note

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Well I won't be updating for a week, I just lost my grandfather and one of my best friends all in one week, so I'm going to take a break from writing for a week. Hope you read my other stories while waiting, and giving ideas.**_

_**~From Shay**_

_**(MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman)**_


	16. When Ur GonePerfect last chapter

_**Hey everyone :)**_

_**Well since school started, and I have like nothing to do since all my homework is like finished in class lately, plus things to get off my mind, I thought you guys should get the next chapter. Well I hope you like it.**_

_**Haunted Chapter 12**_

It was like forever, but when the hockey team, Noah, Nora, and my daddies showed up (well technically Noah drove me here), we were just waiting for the doctor to do my ultrasound. I technically wasn't paying attention to what the doctor's name is, all I really cared about was knowing the sex of my child.

...

_After the doctor's appointment (sorry I would have said the whole conversation, but I really don't know what happens)_

...

OMFG! No way it's a boy! I can die happily right now, knowing that instead of the whole knowing thing. Okay first he's going to be named... named... Joshua David Berry, then his nickname would be star. Perfect, then he's going to be raised by Nora while I go on with high school and College. This is going to be perfect. Having a perfect life and a perfect family, then having Noah here.

I looked at Noah, we were sitting on the couch with three of the closest hockey players that I have bonded with while with David plus my best friend James were watching Transformers when...

"Dave would want the kid to be named Shale... after the guy in his favourite movie Disturbia." James said.

"No he would want him to be called something less gay then that!" Joe – blonde hair green eyes, dark brown skin, and looks really buff – said.

I rolled her eyes as I slowly drifted off into slumber.

...

_A few days after the birth – June 24th 2011 – three weeks before due date (again sorry I really do not know what happens during that time zone besides throwing up, hormones un-balanced, and school)_

_..._

Noah looked down at the child I con sieved with an old friend of his, during the months after figuring out what the sex was, we decorated the nurseries in my house and Nora's, we went shopping, and I may have done A LOT of smacking Noah when he was pissing me off, but I grew closer to Joe, Quinn, Finn, and the rest of the glee members – even Kurt believe it or not. Well now it's just the subject of the future. Nationals are tomorrow, and I'm laying here with Noah, who would have thought he would be still here with me after all this, then again he and Quinn did this, and Finn never left Quinn. And well those two have been well... together since the fifth month. Kurt got a cute boyfriend, Mercedes is with Joe, Artina are together, Santana and Matt are at it again, and Mike and Brittney called it quits for the last time because they both "fell" for someone else when they both are clearly in l-o-v-e! Quite strange this all is, but at least everyone is basically happy, even Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury are together!

"Babe, get some sleep or I'm going to have to do something naughty." he whispered into my ear.

"Noah, I do not wish to do anything painful, infuriating, and stressful AGAIN." I said as peacefully as I possibly could.

He muttered something to himself, I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it had to do with hormones. I was too tired to even listen to him, so I drifted off and imagined a white wedding gown fallowed by flashing lights to see Noah in a tuxedo. This was a dream I'm living, and I hope I'll never wake up.

...

**Night of the Nationals (NYC)**

...

I looked at Noah, we were outside the doors of where everyone who is going to be watching our performance is, even Broadway stars. This is going to be great, Noah was wearing a gangster like attire, while I was wearing something elegant – black frilly dress with a shawl over top like the rich girls here in New York. Every girl in glee and I went on a shopping spree a few days before, so now we're on my dad's money.

"Good luck love," he spoke.

I nodded. "You too, and I love you, forever I will." I said before entering the doors to the stage area. Everyone's eyes were on us now, I started to sing the lyrics to Faithfully, we didn't sing it at Regionals because we thought it would be better if we should do it here. The next song was Perfect by Hedley, and the last song was my ballad where I stepped forward and said. "Well these songs reminds me about everything that happened behind the scenes, here's my mashed up song I put together without knowledge of anyone here."

Everyone was whispering before the band began to play.

"_I miss you,_

_And the clothes you left still lie on the floor, and they smell just like you,_

_Hey look at me,_

_Think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?_

_And you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do?_

_But it hurts me when you disapprove all along,_

_And I try hard to make it,_

_I just want to make you proud,_

_I'm never going to good enough for you,_

_I can't stand another fight_

_Cause we lost it all,_

_Nothing lasts forever,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect."_

That part was randomly put in, but it has relevance, because I feel like I'm not perfect enough for my fathers and mother.

"_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on you're side,_

_When you are gone away I count the steps that you made,_

_Don't you see how much_

_How much,_

_Yeah..._

_How much I need you right now,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too,_

_The words I need to hear to get me threw the day and make it ok_

_I miss you!_

_I'm not perfect..."_

I finished off on that note and bowed, amazingly everyone was clapping, crying, and/or cheering. I smiled before exiting the stage and waited for the results, long before that could happen I ran to Noah and gave him a big sloppy kiss, eventually he got the idea and kissed back. I felt complete.

We entered the stage to hear the result and we were against the spoiled rich girl's academy whatever it's called, and VA. We won, out of the two of them, can you believe it? We won!

...

Well this is the last chapter before the epilogue, sorry guys I ended it too quickly, but at least you jump towards the we- OK I almost spoiled the epilogue (o_o) Hope you guys loved the story, and well hope you read my other glee stories or other stories in general.

From you're fellow gleek,

Shay

P.S: what did you guys think of the season two episode?

And please review.


	17. Epilogue: The Rest of Forever

_Hey this is the officail last chapter of HAUNTED :O_

_Sorry it had to end, but on the plus side Noah and Rachel are together :D_

_Well hope you guys loved the Fanfiction as much_

_as I loved writing it, this is the third fanfiction_

_I had written, the one when I have12, 816 readers_

_14 faves, 31 reviews, 31 Alerts_

_You guys all rock, you are like awesome, and well I've been toying with alot of glee stuff_

_from Pezberry to Wilchel (rachel/will), and I think I really like writing Puckleberry or Matchel stories, my first Matchel story will be up as soon as I type it, then my Glee/Percy Jackson story I'm sort of putting it off to the side because I've been working on finishing this one, Confessions, and I have been doing one shots to get rid of the writer's block I have when it comes to For What it's worth, then again, if you don't read some of those stories you can check it out, or just ignore what I typed. Anyways Hope you guys have tissues cause at the end, something tragic happens... :'(_

Epilogue: Tragic Wedding

A year after the birth of my son: Joshua David Berry, we switched him between houses, his grandmother's house and my house, we wanted Nora to be a part of his life, he knows Latin (the dead language) AT AGE ONE! How in the world does a baby learn Latin at AGE one! Do not ask me how he learnt it, but anyways I looked at the white gown I have on. It's just a simple dress, we're here in Vegas, me and Noah came here secretly with Josh, we're both eighteen now, and now well... we're sort of here to get married and I wanted my baby boy here instead of everyone else. Noah was wearing a black tuxedo, and same with little Joshua, his hair is like Noah's – a mohwahk – too bad his dad's not here to see him. The song Faithfully played in the background, I smiled.

Within minutes we were married, I paid no attention until the dude said do you take thee to be you're lawfully wedded husband. I said I do, and well Noah did the same, we exchanged rings, I had a princess cut diamond on 24 carrot gold, while Noah had a plain 24 carrot ring.

"Where to next?" I smiled at him and my little boy.

"Here," he pointed to the big slot machine

"Excuse me what? We are not here to gamble!"

"What's the point in staying in Vegas if we cannot gamble?" he asked.

"My son is here, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Noah looked at me. "I thought he was OUR son,"

"Yeah well when you consider doing something like this he's my son." I muttered.

He forced a coin in front of my lips, and then put it in the slot. He pulled the leaver **[I know this seems a little too cliche, but I felt like putting this down]**, the pictures stopped at three cherries, and money fell out the bottom. I didn't move one bit, I was absolutely shocked, I couldn't move, or speak. The world around me was moving, so why wasn't I?

Pain struck my calf. What was wrong? My hand trailed down my left leg, to feel red liquid goo. Blood. How did that happen?

People screamed, why wasn't I screaming? What was going on? Noah rushed over to me and applied pressure to my leg, then I knew. I was shot. Josh was crying, I wished I could hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but how can it when you just saw you're mother get shot? Of course it wasn't going to be alright... for now. Darkness surounded me, long before I couldreach my body I was up in Heaven, wasn't I?

"Rachel," Noah's voice spoke.

I wasn't in heaven I was alive. My eyes widened as I saw Noah and Josh standing there, sad expression on their face.

"Noah," I said heavenly.

"We don't have long, we love you, and we're going to be here."

"Mama, don't go," Josh's eyes were crying.

I hugged him and tried to understand what was going on.

"Joshua, can you leave the room for a sec?"

He nodded then left into the hallways.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I could protect you, I feel like a fail. I'll take care of Josh, I promise." his eyes were watery.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rach, you see you lost a lot of blood, and there's barely enough for you to survive, so that's why we're on a time limit, you're going to die, and it's all my fault."

My world was going into the dark, I was gone.

...

Heaven

...

I was at the gates that had clouds underneath, then there was a guy at the gates taking names. I was the first in line.

"Ah, Rachel Barbra Berry, there's a heaven for you waiting." he spoke. He was pretty old with white clothing.

I nodded as I turned to see wings on my back, and a halo on top. I was in heaven, but I felt like I was in hell.

A guardian took me to my room where I saw Noah, Josh, and Dave sitting at the fire place telling ghost stories. I was here for eternity with three men I love.

...

The END

...

**Well that's it, sorry about Rachel being shot, but hey she's with Noah for the rest of forever, and she gets to see Dave now. Though I don't think Noah and Dave would get along for the rest of FOREVER. And Rachel's over Dave btw.**


End file.
